My Little Pony X: La Magia de la Amistad (Prototipo)
by MegaManZ
Summary: (Después de la temporada 4) Después de un extraño suceso en PV, un potro llega malherido, por lo que recibe atención media inmediata, sin embargo, al despertar no recuerda quien es y como llego a ese lugar, por lo que, por medio de esfuerzo, y trabajo duro, lograra recordar quien es, pero... ¿estamos realmente seguros de que eso pasara?, podría ser o quizás no, eso nadie lo sabe.
1. La llegada

_My Little Pony X: La Magia de la Amistad_

_(Leer descripción después de leer)_

_Capitulo prototipo 1_

"_La llegada"_

_Ponyville 11:00 PM_

_ENERO 2014_

Las calles ya anochecidas de PV (Ponyville)estaban vacías, todos estaban encerrados en sus casas, todos tenían miedo de salir, pues al parecer toda la iluminación, tanto artificial como generada naturalmente, fue extinguida por algún suceso extraño, nadie sabía que ni como sucedió, de la nada toda fuente de iluminación fue extinguida sin razón aparente, como si alguna especie de OVNI hubiese llegado, algunos ponies miraban por sus ventanas para ver si lograban ver algo o alguien, para su infortunio, si fue así, se escuchaban pasos a lo lejos, se escuchaba como si estuviesen arrastrando los cascos, se escuchaban lentos los pasos, fue cuestión de 5 minutos al parecer, cuando al fin se podía apreciar una silueta, quizá era de un pony, o quizá, de alguien más, el punto es que tenía una forma similar a algún pony, después de 10 minutos de andar arrastrando los cascos, al llegar a PV se detuvo en seco, miro algunas casa cercanas a su posición, suspiro y acto seguido, cayó al suelo, lo extraño, fue que toda la iluminación había regresado como por arte de magia, sin embargo, eso no había bajado el miedo de los equinos, al contrario, lo aumento, pero algunos ponies valientes y otros curiosos se acercaron al pequeño pony que yacía tirado en el suelo, todos le miraban allí, tirado, sucio y sobretodo en mal estado, nadie hacia nada por él, hasta que habían llegado no una, ni dos, sino 6 ponies, una era de color morado, quizá purpura, otra era blanca de cabello morado, otra era azul, de cabello multi-color, otra era amarillo de cabello color rosa, otra era totalmente rosada, y la última era una pony al parecer campirana, de ojos color esmeralda, crin rubia y color naranja, bueno, todos saben a quienes me refiero, a las Manes de la armonía, ya saben: Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Applejack Smith Apple, todas ellas habían llegado para ver qué había sucedido, pero primero hicieron lo más lógico, alejar a los mirones (muy similar a los equipos policiacos).

RD: Muy bien señores, circulen, aquí no hay nada que ver, sigan su curso…

(¿)Fluttershy (?): Ehm… por favor aléjense, el pobre potrillo está muy mal, y no creo que le guste que lo miren en ese estado, así que, por ahora aléjense… digo, si no es molestia…

Por consiguiente, Twilight estaba examinando al (recién descubierto) potro, el cual tenía severas heridas en diversas partes del cuerpo, comenzando por la cabeza, donde tenía rasguños, un ojo hinchado y mucha sangre por todo el cuerpo, tenía el cuerno roto, y quizá, para fortuna de todos, aún seguía respirando, pero muy poco, así que sin pensarlo, alerto a Rarity para que llamase a los médicos.

15 Minutos después…

Los paramédicos habían llegado al lugar de origen, donde Rarity les estaba esperando, posteriormente ella les dijo dónde estaba el potro, y al localizarlo, lo llevaron inmediatamente al hospital más cercano, asistido por las Mane6…

Otros 15 minutos después…

Finalmente llegaron al hospital, donde fue llevado a urgencias, donde eventualmente comenzaron a operarlo, pues al ver su deplorable estado, decidieron los médicos que eso sería lo mejor…

2 horas después…

_Hospital de Ponyville 1:00 AM_

El medico sale de la sala de urgencias notoriamente cansado, posteriormente se dirige hacia la sala de espera, entonces al verlo, las Manes de la armonía se acercan a él y comenzando por Twilight pregunta:

Twilight: ¿Acaso el potro se recuperara?

RD: ¿No está muerto verdad?

Rarity: ¿Aún sigue vivo?

Medico: Haber, haber, haber, cálmense, una a la vez, pero primero déjenle preguntarles, ¿Qué hay con ese niño, o sea, porque están preocupadas?

Twilight: Bueno, ¿Qué acaso no vio como estaba el pobre?

Doctor: Si, yo lo vi, pero, ¿es acaso algo suyo?

Twilight: No, pero si no lo hubiéramos traído el ya estaría muerto.

Medico: Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, a todo esto, les tengo 3 noticias, una buena, una mala y otra extraña, ¿cuál quieren escuchar?

Twilight y sus amigas se unieron formando un pequeño círculo, donde hablaban bajo, después de un momento se separaron y Twilight fue la única en contestar.

Twilight: Bueno, hablo por parte de todas mis amigas cuando le pido nos diga la buena noticia.

Doctor: Bueno, la buena noticia, es que el potro se recuperara, posteriormente le hicimos unos análisis de sangre, y en consecuencia una mala noticia.

Twilight: Dígala, háganosla saber.

Doctor: Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo pero… bueno, en los análisis de sangre que le hicimos al pequeño hemos descubierto algo inquietante…

Rarity: Dígala, no ande con rodeos, solo dígala.

Doctor: Bueno, según los análisis de sangre hemos descubierto esto: el potro no fue generado naturalmente, lo que quiere decir que fue traído a la vida por medio de alguna fuente de poder, y esa fuente de poder, ¡son los elementos de la armonía!

Todas: ¡¿Qué?!

Doctor: Así es, los estudios confirmaron eso, no yo, solo les informe de este curioso suceso, sin embargo, aún queda la última noticia, quizá no se relevante, pero creo que es digno de ser mencionado, bueno, hemos determinado que ese potro es pariente de Celestia.

Twilight: ¿Un pariente?

Doctor: Exacto, antes de operarlo lo aseamos, y al ver su parentesco tan grande, creemos que es pariente de La Princesa Celestia, bueno, por ahora no pueden verlo dado que aun está recuperándose, pero al día siguiente podrán verlo, así que lo recomendable será que descansen…

Todas: Esta bien.

Todas se despidieron y fueron a sus casas para poder conciliar el sueño.

_Casa de Twilight 8:00 AM_

Twilight: ¡Spike, despierta!

Spike: No quiero… zzz

Twilight sin pensarlo 2 veces fue a por un cubo de agua y vacío el contenido sobre Spike.

Spike: ¡Twilight! ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?

Twilight: Te había dicho que no puedo levantarme tarde por que hoy voy a ir a ver al pequeño potro pariente de la Princesa Celestia.

Spike: Pero ni siquiera se sabe con exactitud si es pariente de la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight: Lo sé, pero creo que sería algo bueno ir a verlo, ya sabes, para que no se sienta solo y abandonado.

Spike: Igual que cuando llego a PV.

Twilight: ¡Spike!

Spike: ¿Qué? Es cierto.

Twilight: Ya lo sé, pero creo que eso ofendería a cualquiera, en especial a ese potro, el cual llego hasta PV casi muerto, además déjame decirte que ese potro hizo una gran proeza al haber llegado hasta este pueblo sin ayuda alguna, créeme, jamás he visto que alguien hubiese hecho tal acción, como sea, ya debo irme, se está haciendo tarde.

Spike: Bien, hasta luego.

Twilight: Si, si, hasta luego…

Y así, Twilight se dirige lo más rápido posible al hospital.

_Hospital de PV 10:00 AM_

Después de varias horas Twilight al fin había llegado al susodicho destino, se encontraba agotada después de varias horas trotando, bueno, lo importante es que se hallaba en su destino, al entrar en el sitio, noto que no estaba ninguna de sus amigas, lo cual la extraño mucho debido a que todas habían acordado visitar al pequeño, pero quizá ellas lo malentendieron, pensando que ellas podrían asistir a diversas horas, en fin, Twilight con permisos entro a la habitación del pequeño, encontró a cierta pony campirana muy conocida observando al pequeño potro, y en cierto modo, Twilight se impactó al ver al potro, no daba crédito a lo que veía, ese potro, era la viva imagen de Celestia, era muy igual a ella, pero bueno, como es un macho, y es muy igual a Celestia, el físicamente no era igual a otros sementales, pues él no tiene pecho prominente, al contrario, él es delgado y esbelto, y contrario a otros sementales, él tiene un fino y delgado hocico, con ojos muy distintos al de los sementales(el no parece que tiene depresión, ni mucho menos que está siempre triste), sus ojos, son iguales a Celestia, pero son un poco más abiertos, y un poco más grandes, ah, y no son del mismo color de Celestia, sus ojos son color Ruby, unos penetrantes ojos color Ruby, Twilight seguía viendo al pequeño, la verdad, Twilight estaba impresionada, no solo por el hecho de que el potro se pareciera mucho a Celestia, sino que también había sido creado por los elementos de la armonía, en sí, ella no recuerda haber tenido alguna lucha con alguien donde hubiese sangre de ella o sus amigas por algún lado, ni mucho menos recuerda que le hayan hecho un estudio en la sangre o a sus amigas, pero algo es seguro, Twilight entrevistaría al chico después de que su recuperación estuviese culminada, en eso, Applejack decide conversar con Twilight.

AJ: ¿Dime, acaso sabes por qué no hay nadie aparte de nosotras?

Twilight: Eso mismo pregunto, creí que habíamos acordado todas venir hoy a ver al chico, pero parece ser que no fue así.

AJ: Alguien tendrá que hablar con ellas y esa seré yo.

Twilight: Espera AJ, no podemos dejar solo al potro.

AJ: Bueno pues, ¿entonces qué hacemos?

Twilight: Pues, no lo sé, quizá debamos verlo más de cerca, ya sabes, para ver que hay o que tiene.

AJ: Sale pues…

Ambas concentran su vista en el potro, observando cada centímetro de su vendado cuerpo, pues no está de más decir que tenía muchos, MUCHOS vendajes en todo su cuerpo, que iban desde su cuerno y cabeza hasta terminar en los cascos de sus patas traseras, en sí, estaba aún en deplorable estado, pero afortunadamente fue socorrido por las Mane 6 y ahora se encuentra aquí en el hospital, sanando sus heridas.

_Hospital de PV 12:30 PM_

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que Twilight había llegado al hospital para ver que fue del potro, sin embargo, no había nada nuevo, y el fantasma travieso del hambre ya estaba asaltando los estómagos de Twilight y AJ.

Twilight: Valla, que hambre tengo, dime, ¿no tienes hambre?

AJ: Si, también tengo hambre, afortunadamente traje algunos Cupcakes que me había obsequiado Pinkie Pie ayer en la noche, ¿quieres uno?

Twilight: Si, gracias…

Por ahora, Twilight y AJ conversaban de temas acerca de su vida, bueno, charlaban como unas amigas (¿Que lógico verdad?), y así el tiempo paso, paso, y paso…

_Hospital de PV 1:30 PM_

Twilight: Valla, que bien sabían esos Cupcakes.

AJ: Bueno, ¿Quién crees que los preparo?

Twilight: Tiene sentido, ¿no crees que…

AJ: TST

Twilight: ¿Qué?

AJ (Susurrando): Baja la voz, estoy oyendo una voz.

Twilight: Bueno, es solo una voz, no hay de qué preocuparse.

AJ: Espera, creo que viene del cuarto del pequeño potro.

Twilight: Bien, si permaneceos aquí paradas no vamos a saber que es, entonces yo opto por entrar.

AJ: ¿Estas segura?

Twilight: Si, tu solo espera

AJ: Bien, si así lo deseas…

Twilight entra a la habitación del potro solo para ver a un potro despierto, vendado y muy desorientado.

¿?: ¿Dónde estoy… que lugar es este, como llegue aquí?

Twilight: Mejor tranquilízate pequeño, si no te va a dar una empanada mental.

¿?: ¿Pequeño… yo? Por favor, esto es solo un disfraz… y además, tengo 19 años… y sobre todo…

El potro no termina su oración al ver entrar a Applejack.

¿?: ¿Quién es ella?

Twilight: ¿Quién, ella? Ha, solo es Applejack

¿?: Valla…

Twilight: A todo esto, valla, tiene la misma edad que tu Applejack.

AJ: Bueno, no creo que hubiera sido buena idea que le dijeras que mi edad y la suya son iguales, recuerda, el aun está procesando todo lo que le ha pasado, ¿es así verdad?

¿?: Supongo… oh, a todo esto, que descortés he sido… déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Stellarium, Stellarium Sky Blue, pero es en serio… ¿Dónde me encuentro?

Twilight: Oh, estas ahora en Ponyville.

Stellarium: ¿En serio? Valla, no lo puedo creer, entonces, eso quiere decir que estoy viendo a dos Manes de la armonía, Twilight Sparkle y Applejack Smith Apple.

Twilight: Valla, eres listo chico, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Stellarium: Bueno, de donde yo vengo tenemos algo llamado "tecnología", y bueno, esa tecnología la usamos para enterarnos acerca de quien está en lo nuevo y quien ya paso de moda, y bueno, por 2 años ustedes aún siguen en la moda, al menos aun en mi país.

Twilight: Bueno, gracias, creo.

Stellarium: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Twilight?

Twilight: Claro, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Stellarium: ¿Tienes algo de comida?

Twilight: Oh, bueno, este…

Stellarium: ¿No tienes verdad?

Twilight: Bueno, la verdad me la acabe junto con Applejack, pero si lo deseas, le puedo decir a Pinkie Pie que traiga una docena de Cupcakes.

Stellarium: No, no quiero Cupcakes, comer dulces poco tiempo después de levantarse causa dolor estomacal, prefiero algo simple, mejor una manzana, eso repone rápidamente energía, sabes, mejor voy yo por una.

Stellarium trata de levantarse en seco, pero el dolor de sus heridas y los vendajes hicieron que recordase su estado actual.

Stellarium: ¡Hay, hay, hay!, mi cuerpo ¿Por qué, porque estoy todo vendado?

Twilight: Bueno, estas vendado, porque te encontramos varado y ensangrentado, como si hubieses venido de una guerra, pero en fin, afortunadamente te atendieron lo más rápido posible, y bueno, no te recomiendo que te levantes, pues tienes una pierna rota y muchas vendas en el cuerpo, todo eso producto de tu no tan bonita llegada a Ponyville.

Stellarium: Bien, entonces, ¿Qué puedo consumir sin necesidad de levantarme?

Twilight: Bien, creo que puedes consumir trigo, hay barras de trigo junto a ti.

Stellarium: Bien, pero por favor tráeme una manzana.

Applejack: ¿Para qué quieres consumir una manzana si puedes comer todas estas?

Chica canastota traía Applejack repleta de manzanas, todas para Stellarium, entonces este, agradecido, consumió todas las manzanas que pudo hasta llenarse…

_Hospital de PV 2:45_

Twilight y Applejack tenían rato de estar conversando con Stellarium, el cual había contado historias maravillosas acerca de su vida en su ciudad y de cómo vivía allí con su padre, su madre y su hermano, y así continuo, hasta que una enfermera llego a la habitación de Stellarium avisando que ya es hora de retirarse, entonces, y sin pensarlo 2 veces Twilight y Applejack comienzan a despedirse de él.

Twilight: Bueno, creo que esta es la despedida.

Stellarium: Descuida, si lo deseas puedes verme mañana, bueno, si no es mucha molestia.

Twilight: Bueno, intentare hacerlo, y en caso de que no, le diré a alguna de las demás que venga a suplirme, bueno, entonces, hasta pronto.

Stellarium: Hasta pronto…

Twilight fue la primera en salir, y posteriormente le siguió Applejack, la cual en la entrada de la habitación le dijo a Stellarium…

Applejack: Recuerda chiquillo, si necesitas algo más, cuenta conmigo…

Esta termino dándole un guiño, y prosiguió su camino, esto había dejado sonrojado, incomodo, triste y enojado a Stellarium, pues sabía que solo podría ver a Applejack una vez al día, y solo eso si le daba tiempo de sobra para visitarlo, pues el no saldría hasta que le diesen de alta, lo cual sabia seria en bastante tiempo, sin embargo no perdió sus esperanzas y espero el tiempo necesario para salir, no le importo cuanto tiempo seria, solo deseaba ver a Applejack, pues, todo, desde que despertó, sucedió muy rápido, por lo que aún seguía en la empanada mental, en fin, el esperara hasta que le toque salir de ese lugar…

_Hospital de PV 6:00 AM_

_8 MESES DESPUES…_

_OCTUBRE 2014_

Hasta que el día finalmente había llegado, por fin Stellarium seria dado de alta, entonces, a primera hora de la mañana, sin pertenencias ni nada por el estilo, fue al único lugar donde podría ir, dada su localización cercana: La biblioteca de Twilight.

_Biblioteca de Twilight 6:30 AM_

_TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC… TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC…_

Twilight: Ya voy, ya voy, (bostezo), no se quién viene a buscar libros a esta hora de la mañana…

Twilight abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver de quien se trata.

Twilight: No puede ser, ¿tan rápido y pasan ya 8 meses?

Stellarium: Eso parece Twilight, sin embargo, debo preguntar, ¿Por qué las demás Manes no fueron a verme?

Twilight: Oh bueno, respecto a eso, se suponía que todas habíamos sido convocadas para una entrevista bimestral con Celestia, y cada entrevista dura alrededor de medio mes, por lo que últimamente no han tenido tiempo para ir a visitarte, pero, estas de suerte, hoy llegan todas, bueno, todas excepto Applejack y yo, entonces, porque no descansas un poco, hoy es domingo y hoy no se trabaja tanto y se abre más tarde, entonces, ¿Por qué no pasas y descansas un poco?, pues te noto cansado pero enérgico.

Stellarium: Bueno, gracias Twi.

Twilight deja entrar a Stellarium, sin embargo, ella logra notar que Stellarium trae o no tiene nada, entonces, llena de curiosidad decide preguntar a Stellarium:

Twilight: ¿No tienes nada, ni siquiera alguna alforja?

Stellarium: Lamento decepcionarte, pero no, y a todo esto, no me gustaría que me llamases Stellarium, mejor, dime Esther, como dicen los amigos.

Twilight: Bien, "Esther", si así deseas que te llame, entonces no hay problema.

Esther: Dime, ¿tienes algún tipo de ropa?

Twilight: ¿Ropa?

Esther: Claro, dime, ¿jamás te has sentido rara al exhibirte con todos?, ya sabes, que los demás te vean desnuda y que tú los veas desnudos.

Twilight: A decir verdad, no, bueno, al menos a mí nunca me ha hecho falta vestirme para no sentirme desnuda, solo con mi pelaje me siento totalmente vestida, pero en fin, tengo algunas ropas, si quieres te llevo a mi habitación para que escojas algún ropaje adecuado.

Esther: Gracias, gracias Twilight, y aunque no la conozco físicamente, que Celestia te bendiga.

Twilight: Mejor hazlo tú.

Esther: ¿Qué?

Twilight tapo su boca con sus cascos, definitivamente había cometido un error al mencionar dicha oración, en cuanto a Esther, este se sentía extraño, ¿acaso él es igual a la Princesa Celestia como para que Twilight le haya dicho eso, tan igual era como para que sucediera eso?, y en última instancia, Esther y Twilight se sentía incomodos, Twilight en su lado por decirle tal cosa a Esther, y Esther por haber oído lo que Twilight le dijo, pero para salir del tema, Esther, como todo un caballero, hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer, cambiar de conversación.

Esther: Eh, ¿Por qué no mejor escojo la ropa después?, ya está comenzando a amanecer.

Twilight: Oh, bueno, solo tengo un pequeño problema,

Esther: Déjame ver, solo tienes una cama, aparte de la tuya, es la cama de tu asistente Spike, y no está ahora, porque esta con las demás chicas, y hoy regresa de su viaje.

Twilight: Valla, ¿acaso usas algún hechizo o qué? Es que lo de pre visualizar las cosas es lo tuyo.

Esther: No uso hechizo alguno, recuerdo que una persona me había dicho cuando pequeño era que siempre debía ser muy previsor, pues si algo andaba mal no dudaría en resolverlo.

Twilight: Bueno, ese semental o esa yegua te enseño bien, a todo esto, ¿la cama de Spike es donde deseas dormir?

Esther: No necesito muchas cosas para subsistir, entonces sí, la cama de Spike será útil.

Twilight: Bien, dame un segundo, déjame arreglar un poco su cama.

Twilight por medio del hechizo de levitación había comenzado a arreglar la cama de su asistente Spike, y Esther había observado cómo sin problemas Twilight llevaba todo de acá para allá sin que el hechizo fuese interrumpido, y aunque ese hechizo es el más básico y el más conocido, hay que darle crédito a Esther por que perdió un considerable pedazo de memoria, por este motivo, Esther se sorprendió de ver a Twilight durar un buen rato sin que el hechizo fuera interrumpido. Por fin, después de 15 minutos Twilight ya tenía todo listo para su huésped.

Twilight: Bien, he terminado, Esther, si lo deseas ya puedes ir a…

Twilight no termina su frase al ver a Esther recargado sobre la mesa de la cocina profundamente dormido.

Twilight: … dormir.

Twilight toma una sábana y con esta cubre al semental (recordemos que tiene 19), sube a su habitación, apaga las luces, y prosigue a dormir, había sido una madrugada algo dura, entonces a Twilight no le caería mal terminar de dormir sus 10 horas…

_Hospital de PV 10: 00 AM_

Esther: Twilight, Twilight, TWILIGHT.

El poderoso grito saca de su sueño a la yegua, haciendo que esta cayese desde su cama, enredándose con las sabanas.

Twilight: ¿Qué… que sucede?

Esther: Creo que unos potros vinieron a verte, ¿o eran sementales?

Twilight: Bueno, no me quejo, ya es tarde, más tarde de lo que creí, ¿serias amable de abrir y decirles que en un momento bajo por favor?

Esther: Por supuesto, jamás le negaría un favor a una amiga.

Esther baja y le dice a los jóvenes que por favor esperen, mientras Twilight, por su parte, estaba cansada, y había que admitirlo, Twilight no estaba de humor como para atender clientes, al menos en domingo, arrastraba los pies de manera lenta, como un anciano, solo que no tan malhumorado, una vez llego a su baño lavo su cara, cepillo sus dientes, peino su cabello, utilizo su colonia habitual, ¡TA-DA!, Twilight ya estaba lista para ser vista, posteriormente bajo hasta la cocina donde Esther estaba sentado.

Twilight: Gracias Esther, dime, ¿dónde están los señores?

Esther: En la entrada.

Twilight: Bien, ahora vuelvo…

Por lo que se veía, Esther no durmió mucho, pues tenía unas visibles ojeras, en fin, Twilight abrió su puerta y se emocionó al ver de quienes se trataba.

Twilight: ¡Oh dios, no puede ser, Derpy!

Derpy: ¡Twilight!

Estas dos se dan un fuerte abrazo, por lo que se ve, ellas son muy buenas amigas, tanto que se emocionan solo de verse.

Derpy: Valla Twilight, ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

Twilight: Me ha ido de maravilla, pero Hey, no creo que solo a mí me haya ido bien, ¿verdad Derpy?

Derpy: Bueno, debo admitirlo, si, el doctor, me ha ayudado mucho, por eso lo quiero mucho.

Twilight: ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas con Dinky?

Derpy: Llevo 11 meses.

Twilight: Valla eso está de maravilla, dime, ¿no quieres que te invite algo, una bebida, algún postre?

Derpy: Por ahora no, pero gracias, este, vine por unos libros que el doctor ya te había dejado encargados hace algún tiempo.

Twilight: Oh si, dame un momento…

_1 minuto después…_

Twilight: Toma Derpy, aquí están los libros que me pediste.

Derpy: Gracias Twilight, entonces que, ¿Cuándo podremos vernos?

Twilight: Yo no creo que a Dinky le cuadre salir al aire libre.

Derpy: Oh por favor, está dentro de mí, ¿Cómo iba a sentirse insegura si ella sabe que desde el día en que la espere cuenta con mi apoyo?

Twilight: Bueno, no reniego de eso, pero en sí, ¿Cómo te ha ido con el doctor?

Derpy: Oh bueno, no me quejo, es genial, amoroso, tierno, me trae obsequios de sus viajes, y es el mejor esposo que pueda tener, quizá y el chico que me atendió pueda ser tu pony especial.

Twilight: Oh no, no, no, no, no, el solo está de paso por aquí, creo, entonces no creo que sea lo más fiable, además de considerar que aun continuo con mis estudios.

Derpy: Bueno, entonces suerte, yo me debo ir, entonces adiós.

Twilight: Hasta pronto Derpy, valla, esa Derpy, seguramente su hija se parezca mucho a ella.

Esther: Bien, a todo esto, buenos días Twilight.

Twilight: Buenos días Esther, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, y por qué dijiste que habían 2 sementales?

Esther: Bueno, la señorita estaba embarazada, entonces ella cuenta por 2, y como no supe de qué género es él bebe de la señorita, decidí creer que es varón, bueno, dame un momento, deseo estirarme.

Esther se estira, y cuando digo se estira, es que se está estirando totalmente, lo que causa que sus alas se extiendan, que al contrario de los alicornios y pegasos normales, el posee alas grandes, y largas, que quizá quieran decir que lo suyo es el vuelo, aunque, eso él no lo sabe.

Twilight: Valla, tus alas, nunca las había visto, son muy grandes.

Esther: Bueno, siempre las he tenido, entonces considero tu reacción un poco, extraña, ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que me llevo al hospital?

Twilight: Bueno, si… pero jamás note tus alas.

Esther: Bueno, considerando que estaba todo sucio, entonces es normal que no veas mis alas, pero no recuerdo como volar.

Twilight: ¿Qué, no sabes volar?

Esther: Desafortunadamente no.

Twilight: Bueno, si lo deseas, del tiempo restante que quede antes de abrir puedo ayudarte, bueno, a mí me costó mucho trabajo, pero con el tiempo y perseverancia logre volar sin problemas, entonces creo que puedo ayudarte en ausencia de Rainbow Dash.

Esther: No, mejor no lo hagas, ¿por qué no mejor espero a que Rainbow Dash llegue para que ella me enseñe?, por lo pronto, ¿hay algo de comer?, mi estómago no ha dejado de molestar por horas.

Twilight: Bueno, supongo que Spike dejo algo listo para comer, solo déjame ver…

_3 minutos después…_

Twilight: Perfecto, al fin lo encontré, Spike dejo hecha ensalada de manzana con yogurt, si lo deseas, puedes servirte.

Esther: Claro, me encantaría.

Durante el desayuno Twilight noto que aunque consumió todo el contenido de su plato, Stellarium se veía distinto, deprimido, entonces, otra vez curioseando, pregunto a Stellarium:

Twilight: ¿Esther?

Esther: ¿Si Twilight?

Twilight: ¿Te sientes bien?

Stellarium: ¿De qué hablas?, siempre estoy feliz.

Twilight: Bueno, eso lo sé, sin embargo, te he notado algo triste, como si algo te afligiera, si lo deseas, puedes contarme que te sucede, y si tengo alguna cura para tu mal, con gusto la preparare.

Stellarium: Bueno supongo… supongo que para serte sincero tengo una ligera duda, que me ha molestado desde que desperté hace 8 meses atrás…

Twilight: Bueno, si no es molestia, me gustaría saber cuál es tu problema.

Stellarium: Bueno Twilight, yo…

_-TOC, TOC, TOC-_

¿?: ¿Twilight, estas ahí?

Twilight: Oh mira, que suerte tenemos, ya se quienes han llegado.

Esther: ¿Y de quienes se trata?

Twilight: Bueno, velo por tu mismo…

Twilight se dirige a la puerta y la abre, pero, Esther aún seguía estando deprimido, y al parecer estaba más deprimido al no poder contarle su problema a Twilight, pues deseaba hablar con alguien que lo escuchara, sin embargo esta vez fallo, sabía que no podría decirle de nuevo sin que algo interrumpiese lo que Esther le diría a Twilight, la verdad, estaba triste… pero afortunadamente los sentimientos de tristeza se convirtieron en emoción cuando vio de quienes se trataba:

Twilight: Mira Stellarium, aquí están mis amigas… ¡las Manes de la armonía!

Efectivamente, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de las Manes de la armonía, aquellas chicas que el sin saberlo, lo salvaron de una muerte segura…

_Bueno, este es mi 5 intento de fanfic, verán, después de leer muchos fanfics, y de ver como son trabajados, decidí que haría de este, mi último intento de fic escrito por mí, pero bueno como sea, no sé si sonare atrevido, pero me gustaría que dejasen Reviews para ver si fue bueno o malo el primer capítulo, en sí, quisiera me den algunas ideas para ver si puedo hacer mejor este fanfic, en especial, un título, bueno, si no fuese mucha molestia, bueno, por ahora le daré un título simple: "My Little Pony X: La Magia de la Amistad" recuerden, es solo un prototipo, entonces quisiera que, más que groserías, publicaran si hay algún detalle que si o no le quede al fanfic, como sea, eso es todo, nos vemos después, chao, adiós…_


	2. Comenzando desde Cero

_My Little Pony X: La Magia de la Amistad_

_Capitulo Prototipo 2_

"_Comenzando desde 0"_

_Algún lugar desconocido 10:25 AM_

_En el capítulo anterior de MLPX…_

_¿?: -Un pequeño potro llega a PV, sin embargo, este llega con severas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo, por lo que las Mane6 van a la ayuda del potro. Después de haber llegado al hospital, es rápidamente atendido, por lo que ahora, esta fuera de peligro. Momentos después de haber sido operado exitosamente, el doctor hace saber a las Mane6 que el potro fue creado a partir de los elementos de la armonía, y que posee un parentesco enorme con la Princesa Celestia, esto definitivamente impacto a las chicas. Al día siguiente Twilight y AJ se presentan con el potro, sin embargo solo ellas se presentan puesto que no había nadie más aparte de Twilight y AJ estaban en la habitación. Poco tiempo después, el potro despierta, muy adolorido y confundido, por lo que comienza a alarmarse, pero es detenido por Twilight. Posteriormente, después de haberse conocido, ambas yeguas descubren que el potro es conocido como Stellarium, con el cual hablan, y él les cuenta a ellas diversas anécdotas, lo que conlleva a que estos se vuelvan buenos amigos. 8 meses después, es dado de alta en el hospital, por lo que ahora puede viajar, sin embargo, al seguir muy desorientado, asiste al único lugar que conoce, la biblioteca de Twilight. Twilight después de saber de quien se trataba, dejo a Stellarium hospedarse temporalmente en su casa, y en este momento, Stellarium quedo aquí…-_

_Biblioteca de Twilight 10:30 AM_

Al fin, después de largos meses desde que lo vieron solo una vez, Stellarium veía con emoción a sus heroínas, las manes de la armonía, aunque claro, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas…

Fluttershy: Este, Twilight… -Hablando con su característico tono de voz.

Twilight: ¿Si, que sucede Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: No sabía que la Princesa Celestia estaba aquí, entonces quiere decir, que ella había previsto nuestra llegada, pero, ¿no estaba acaso en Canterlot, acaso uso algún tipo de hechizo para venir hasta acá?

Twilight: ¿Qué?, oh no, no, (se aclara la garganta), bueno chicas, cambiando de tema, aquí hay alguien que ustedes conocen, Stellarium, por favor sal.

Esther: Si Twilight, ¿qué sucede?

Twilight: Creo que ya viste a mis amigas, ¿no es así?

Esther: Oh, claro que sí, bueno, quizá no me conozcan, pero yo a ustedes si, ahí está Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, de la cual mucho se especula su sexualidad…

Rainbow Dash: ¡Hey!

Esther: Como sea, ahí están Fluttershy y Rarity, oh, y como olvidarme de Spike, el fiel asistente de Twilight, o quizá sea _"Algo Más"…_

Spike: ¿Qué quiso decir?

Esther: Descuida Spike, te lo diré cuando seas grande.

Rainbow Dash: No puede ser, ¿acaso invitaste a un Fanboy en nuestra casa?, recuérdalo, son muy acosadores, debemos deshacernos de este tonto Fanboy, y, ¿cómo lo es? Fácil, un Fanboy sabe todo de los sujetos a los que acosa, solo se alimenta de ti hasta dejarte hecha un cascaron sin vida, una vez lo vi en una película, entonces no quiero que eso se repita, así que, sacare la basura…

Rainbow Dash estaba dispuesta a sacar al joven semental de la casa de Twilight hasta que ella es abruptamente detenida por Twilight.

Twilight: Rainbow, suéltalo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué?

Twilight: Suéltalo, él no es un Fanboy ni nada de eso por el estilo, entonces, suéltalo, yo le ofrecí hospedaje.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? Creí que solo vivirías tú y Spike en este árbol.

Twilight: Lo sé, pero nunca dije que no aceptaría darle hospedaje a alguien, en especial a Stellarium.

Rainbow Dash: Bien, bien como sea, y bueno, ¿Cómo se llama el chico?

Twilight: Stellarium… a todo esto, Rainbow, necesito un favor muy grande ahora que estas aquí.

Rainbow Dash: Bien, ¿de qué trata?

Twilight: Bueno, necesito que ayudes a mi amigo Esther a volar.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué? Vamos Twilight, sabes muy bien que no soy buena como instructora, ¿cómo podría decirle a ese chico que moviera sus alas lentamente y una vez alcanzada la altura deseada moviera sus alas con mayor velocidad para estabilizar su vuelo?

Twilight: Bueno, ahora mismo dijiste los pasos a seguir para poder volar, entonces quiere decir que sin mucho puedes ser la tutora de Esther para aprender a volar.

Esther: Twilight…

Twilight: ¿Si Esther?

Esther: Creo que ya no será necesario que Rainbow Dash me ayude a volar…

Twilight: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Esther: Bueno, mira y juzga tú.

Twilight voltea a ver a Esther y se sorprende al ver a Esther suspendido en el aire moviéndose lentamente con sus alas.

Twilight: Valla Esther, sabía que lo lograrías, ¿bueno, ahora que harás?

Esther: Bien, no lo sé, quizá, quizá deba conocer a este pequeño o mediano pueblo, eh, ¿Cómo se llama este pueblo?

Twilight: Ponyville, a todo esto, quizá Spike pueda darte el tour privado por toda Ponyville, pero a decir verdad, no es muy grande, por lo que será un recorrido corto, ¿entonces que, deseas conocer Ponyville?

Esther: Claro, seria agradable.

Twilight: Antes que nada, Spike ira contigo.

Esther: ¿Pero por qué?

Twilight: Tengo miedo de que te pierdas, y aunque sea un pueblo pequeño, no está de más la seguridad, ¿o sí?

Esther: No, claro que no, bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, Spike ira conmigo.

Twilight: Bueno, Spike, dale a este amable joven un paseo por los alrededores de Ponyville.

Spike: Bien, bien, ven chico, acabemos con esto…

Así, Spike empieza a mostrar los alrededores de Ponyville a Stellarium, desde las humildes y no tan humildes casas, hasta algunos monumentos históricos, espera, ¿monumentos históricos, en Ponyville?, curiosamente, si, existen algunos, y solo algunos, por ejemplo, la popo petrificada más vieja de Ecuestria, el mini-monumento a Daring Do (o como se llame), y el viejo árbol de Twilight, donde ella reside actualmente, en fin, dar dicho paseo consumió mas de 4 de viaje, por lo que al llegar a la casa de Twilight ya eran alrededor de las…

_Cercanías de la biblioteca de Twilight 2:30 PM_

El viaje había sido agotador, sin embargo Stellarium se divirtió escuchando algunas partes de la historia de Ponyville, como se creó, quienes la originaron, etc. Fue bueno mientras duro, pues por ahora, Stellarium debía regresar a casa de Twilight, no quería que el paseo terminara, entonces, una quizá muy buena idea le llego a la cabeza, y decidió compartirla con Spike.

Stellarium: ¿Spike?

Spike: Mira, no te conozco, solo acato órdenes y a cambio obtengo sex… (Se aclara la garganta) perdón, obtengo grandes recompensas de mi gran amiga y novia Twilight…

Stellarium: ¿Twilight es tu novia, que es novia?

Spike: ¿Me estás viendo la cara verdad?

Stellarium: No, no, solo quiero saber qué es eso de novia, o lo que sea.

Spike: ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?

Stellarium: La verdad, no lo sé, solo recuerdo que había despertado en una cama dentro de un hospital, y ahí fui donde conocí a Twilight y a Applejack, lo demás no me suena, no sé donde vivo, ni de dónde vengo, solo recuerdo mi nombre y mi edad, hasta ahora solo eso, pero, tengo la ligera impresión de que vivo en un lugar lleno de tecnología, donde las cosas no se hacen a mano, ahora, unas criaturas mecanizadas hacen las cosas por ti, sin necesidad de mover un solo dedo.

Spike: ¿De cuál te fumas tú? Pues parece ser que te timaron, esa cosa llamada "Tecnología" no existe, son solo patrañas de los infomerciales para sacarte dinero, y respecto a tu pregunta anterior, una novia es cuando… es cuando… hay como explicarlo, ah ya se, digamos que tú conoces a una chica ¿sí?

Stellarium: Si…

Spike: Bueno, tú conoces a una chica, tú le caes bien, ella te cae bien y se convierten en mejores amigos ¿verdad?

Stellarium: Si, supongo…

Spike: Bien, con el paso de los años, si tu aun mantienes esa relación de amistad con dicha chica, su lazo afectivo crecerá y crecerá, hasta que uno de los dos no pueda contenerlo más y se digan entre sí mismos "Te amo", bueno, el amor en términos científicos, es una sustancia en el cerebro que produce furor cuando tu vez a alguien que te cae muy bien, bueno, ¿cómo te lo explico de forma simple? Ah ya se, bueno, en términos simples, deseas besarla, acariciarla, sentirla junto a ti, demostrarle tu afecto de alguna o de otra forma, entonces, eso es el amor, y si su relación de amor sigue y sigue, con las debidas precauciones o sin ellas harán el amor, bueno, hacer el amor pasa más allá de besarla, acariciarla, etcétera, lo que dije anteriormente de sentirla junto a ti pasa de lo material a lo físico, pues si haces el amor con la pony que amas y viceversa tu podrás sentirla en un sentido distinto, bueno, ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto?, mejor busca en la biblioteca de Twilight algún libro sobre biología, quizá allí estén las respuestas a tus dudas, y si me disculpas ya vamos a llegar, entonces déjame prepararme para hacer las labores del diario como siempre ha sido…

Al cabo de unos minutos ya habían llegado a su destino, quizá el plan de seguir paseando de Stellarium fallo, pero no fue del todo en vano, pues escucho lo que significa tener novia y las responsabilidades que implican tenerla, en fin, entraron a la casa del árbol, dejaron sus cosas, y les extraño que Twilight no estuviese ahí en un sofá, leyendo un libro como es costumbre, es más, quizá ni siquiera notaron que la biblioteca estaba cerrada, y solo ellos podían abrirla, bueno, si Twilight no está, quiere decir que la biblioteca a estado cerrada desde hace algunas horas, quien lo sabe, Spike sabe lo que significa que Twilight no este, solo significa una cosa, fue a visitar a su madre, él ya sabe de esto, por esto, Twilight ya o tiene necesidad de escribirle a Spike que se va, sin embargo, había una nota pegada al refrigerador, lo cual tenía algo extrañado a Spike, el cual sabe que Twilight ya no hace eso desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, y si lo hacía, era por asuntos importantes, asuntos verdaderamente importantes, entonces Spike, con un poco de preocupación decidió leer la carta, la cual, decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Spike:_

"_Escribo esta carta para hacerte saber que no estaré en un buen tiempo por aquí, sabes muy bien cuando y para que escribo una carta, y si lo olvidaste te lo recordare, escribo cartas cuando trata de asuntos muy importantes, por consiguiente, te recuerdo, no estaré en PV en un buen tiempo, estaré en Canterlot alrededor de… ¡8 meses!, tratando asuntos de gran importancia con la princesa Celestia (sé que ella es ahora reina y yo princesa, pero me gusta decirle princesa a Celestia y también me gusta vivir en la casa del árbol, ya sabes tú eso…), bueno, realmente estaré discutiendo acerca de temas importantes con Celestia, en fin, la biblioteca queda a tu disposición todo este tiempo y recuérdalo, eres mi dragoncito especial :3…"_

_Con cariño, Twilight._

_PD: "Cuida muy bien de Stellarium."_

_PD: "Si no haces lo de la PD1, te castigare de la peor forma posible, sin sexo por 5 meses, como sea, espero lo comprendas y cuides de Stellarium, o si no… ya sabes que pasara… en fin, con cariño, Twilight Sparkle, princesa, mejor alumna de Celestia y novia del mejor Dragon adolescente del mundo, bye…"_

Para infortunio de Spike, Twilight si cumple lo que dice, y si dice "Sin sexo por 5 meses", es porque Spike no tendría sexo con Twilight por 5 meses, Celestia ya sabía lo de Spike y Twilight, por lo que Twilight recibió ayuda de la mejor esposa de todas, así es, Cadence, ella le dio todos los datos a Twilight acerca de cómo castigar a Spike si este se portaba mal, por lo que Spike sabe muy bien que sobre advertencia, no hay engaño, así que, totalmente resignado, dejo de leer y se dispuso a abrir la biblioteca para seguir trabajando normalmente, la verdad, Spike al crecer se había vuelto más serio y más enojón, por lo que casi todo lo irritaba con facilidad, pero esta vez, tendría que cuidar de alguien que no conoce a toda costa, ya que, lo hacía por compromiso y por qué si no lo hace Twilight lo castigaría de una forma terrible, bueno, sin más decidió dar el primer paso, conocer a Stellarium.

_(NDA: watch?v=j4PWK8hvNGk)_

Spike: Este, hola, mi nombre es Spike, entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Stellarium: Mi nombre es Stellarium, mi Cutie Mark dice que soy bueno para las cosas del espacio exterior, si no lo crees, mírala, en fin, creo que tú eres Spike, es un gusto conocerte.

Spike: Mira, tu no me caes bien y yo no te caigo bien…

Stellarium: Tú me caes bien y yo te caigo bien…

Spike: Bueno, creo que eso es algo de progreso, da lo mismo, dime, ¿Qué sabes hacer?

Stellarium: Bueno, no lo sé, quizá y fui algún científico o astrologo, pero perdí la memoria, y ahora no sé qué se hacer bien, quizá si intento hacer algo pueda descubrir para que soy bueno.

Spike: Mira, eres bueno para la astrología ya quedo claro, pero si no sabes para que más eres bueno, entonces al paso del tiempo en este lugar aprenderás que hay normas y obligaciones que se deben cumplir sin peros ni pegas, ¿entendiste?

Stellarium: Si, supongo, valla, Twilight no me hablo de tu carácter ni menos de tu forma de ser.

Spike: Pues acostúmbrate, supongo que mi carácter fue lo que hizo que Twilight y yo nos convirtiéramos en novios, entonces no la defraudare, te forjare para que seas un chico de carácter y aprendas que la vida no es fácil.

Stellarium: Valla, hablas como un adulto…

Spike: Por favor, tengo 15, y tú tienes 19, no preguntes como lo sé, solo lo sé y se acabó, además, yo estoy al cargo de este lugar, entonces, andando, si no estás haciendo algo ponte a hacerlo ahora, ¿Quedo claro?

Stellarium: Más claro que el agua Spike, bueno, tengo una duda.

Spike: Te escucho Stellarium.

Stellarium: ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

Spike: Mmm, mira, por ahora limpia la cocina, que está hecha un desastre, recuérdalo, durante estos 8 meses te enseñare como ser un semental de verdad, no como siempre los han pintado, bueno niño bonito, andando…

Stellarium: Como diga señor.

Y así, es como Spike le dio la bienvenida a Stellarium, el cual por 8 meses seguidos estará bajo la tutela de Spike, en el fondo, a Spike si le cae bien Stellarium, solo que no puede ni desea demostrarlo, al menos ahora no, primero desea que Stellarium pase a ser de potro de 19 a un semental de 19, y cuando Spike vea ese cambio, el podrá convivir de manera diferente con Stellarium… hasta entonces, será trabajo duro, muy duro…

_Biblioteca de Twilight 6:00 AM_

_1 MES DESPUES…_

¡TOC, TOC!

Spike: Vamos holgazán despierta, que ya está saliendo el sol, y este lugar no puede estar sucio.

Stellarium (Adormilado): P…pero es muy temprano… son las 6.

Spike: Recuerda gusano, te dije que aquí hay normas y las seguirás al pie de la letra sin pegas ni peros, así que más te vale que te espabiles o no te hare ni desayuno ni comida, a ver si así aprendes a seguir poniendo pegas.

Stellarium de muy mala forma prosiguió a levantarse para ir al baño, lo bueno de esto es que él podría dormir las veces que quisiera en la cama de Twilight, muy suave y acolchonada, ya que Spike tiene la suya y la anterior, la pequeña, decidió guardarla en caso de emergencias, aun así, Stellarium seguía sin comprender por qué la cama de Twilight es de tamaño matrimonial si se supone, se "supone", que solo duerme Twilight ahí, ¿Por qué su cama debía ser tan grande?, decidió no darle importancia a esto para seguir con lo suyo, que en este caso sería limpiar lo más rápido posible la casa del árbol, pues no solo Spike la ensucia, en parte Stellarium también lo hace, aunque con poca frecuencia, qué más da, limpio lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a abrir como Spike le dijo, aunque bueno, ¿Qué hace Spike mientras Stellarium hace labores caseras? Fácil, se dedica a continuar con sus estudios en la magia, pues hace algún tiempo atrás se había descubierto que la raza de Spike es una raza de dragones a los que se les permite hacer cualquier conjuro o algo que implique el uso de magia, por lo que, siguiendo el mismo rumbo de Twilight, se dedica a estudiar continuamente, casi desde las 5 de la mañana hasta el mediodía, hora a la que Spike se dispone a desayunar, por otro lado, Stellarium es traído al pie del cañón, Spike de algún modo se divide en 2 y mientras un lado le dice a Stellarium lo que debe hacer, el otro lado se dedica a seguir estudiando, la verdad, no es que Spike estuviera loco de poder, ni mucho menos que sea enojón, lo que pasaba es que decidió hace ya mucho tiempo atrás que si iba a vivir alrededor de 300 años en vida, decidió que esos 300 años vividos no serían un gasto de tiempo, por lo que decidió que estudiaría la magia para poder solucionar los problemas de los demás si llegasen a tenerlos, en fin, Spike solo quiere lo mejor para sí mismo y para Stellarium, por estos motivos, hace lo que puede para ser el mejor tutor, novio, esposo y quizá, padre del mundo.

_Biblioteca de Twilight _

_2 MESES DESPUES…_

Algún tiempo después, con el dinero suficiente, Spike logro hacer más grande la biblioteca de Twilight, y le dio un diseño más estilizado, algunas partes de la casa del árbol fueron sustituidas y otras reparadas, en sí, Spike trabajo mucho junto con Stellarium para hacer posible lo que Twilight creyó imposible, darle un mejor aspecto a la casa del árbol, bueno, Spike y Twilight habían decidido que el diseño de su casa ya estaba muy gastado, por lo que ambos trabajaban para conseguir dinero, sin embargo ella se fue y solo han pasado 2 meses desde ese día, por lo que Spike sin perder sus esperanzas, motivo a Stellarium a ser tan trabajador como el para que le paguen buenas cantidades de bits para poder costear los gastos de la remodelación de la casa del árbol, desafortunadamente, solo le dieron cambios menores, algunas reparaciones y solo eso, la verdad de las cosas es que la remodelación de la casa cuesta alrededor de 5.000.000 millones de bits, es un precio muy, pero muy grande, pero nada es mejor para Spike que ver a Twilight tener una biblioteca en mejores condiciones y con mejor presentación, y afortunadamente, las cosas entre Spike y Stellarium han mejorado considerablemente, pues Spike ha logrado notar que aunque no hace todo bien, Stellarium se esfuerza por hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, por lo que Spike estaba dejando de considerar a Stellarium un extraño, y ahora comenzaba a verlo más como un simple conocido…

_Biblioteca de Twilight Domingo 5:00 PM_

_7 MESES DESPUES…_

Las cosas iban de bien en mejor, pues solo falta un mes más para que Twilight regrese, y por otro lado, en 7 meses Stellarium ya mostraba claros signos de amistad con Spike, pues este ya no le ofende ni mucho menos lo presiona, al contrario…

Spike: Stellarium…

Stellarium: ¿Qué ocurre Spike?

Spike: Mira, después de mucho tiempo de andar bajo mi tutela, veo que has logrado aprender a ser alguien más maduro y responsable, por este motivo deseo darte las debidas felicitaciones, y por esto decidí que hoy iremos los 2 solos a un lugar al que nunca te he llevado… al Sugar Cube Corner.

Stellarium: Bien, eso suena genial…

Spike: SIN embargo, debes cumplir una última petición, veras, Twilight mañana llega de su viaje a Canterlot, y mañana mismo cumple años, bueno me Salí del tema, lo que ella también había querido durante su partida y estadía en Canterlot era que yo te ayudara a conocer a las demás Mane 6, pero decidí hacer eso a un lado para centrarnos en lo que era importante, en fin, mi última petición será que tú, guiado por mí, conozcas a las Mane6, a excepción de Twilight, que como ambos sabemos, ella no está aún aquí, entonces hoy es tu prueba final, conoce y hazte amigo de las Mane6. Desde este momento, el resto del día queda a tu disposición para conocerlas, y también, este día hasta mañana es el tiempo límite, si no conoces a almenos 4 de ellas, no sé qué sucederá conmigo y Twilight, y prefiero no imaginarlo, así que ya sabes que hacer, andando…

Y así sin más, Spike y Stellarium salen de la casa del árbol, la cual en la actualidad, después de largos 6 meses ya se veía completamente distinta a como se veía antes (es decir, pasa de ser esto: [ . /_cb20130619211932/mlp/es/images/c/ce/Biblioteca_de_ ] a esto: [ . /_FqTpf_-_EpQ/SxUMQuT00qI/AAAAAAAABbA/Eo1NOF5lz1w/s1600/Mafra+Biblioteca+ ], lo que aún es un misterio para muchos, es acerca de cómo sigue siendo biblioteca si ahora más que parecer biblioteca, la casa de Twilight parece casa de hacendado [ósea, de los que ganan muy buena pasta], simplemente, no tiene respuesta), actualmente se ve muy elegante, muy especial. La verdad es que Spike quería guardarle algo grande a Twilight para darle en su cumpleaños, sin embargo, Spike no ganaba suficiente en su trabajo, y si no hubiera sido en parte por Stellarium, su sueño de hacer la biblioteca la mejor de todas se habría ido a la basura, pero afortunadamente conto con el apoyo de Stellarium en los momentos difíciles y gracias al trabajo de ambos fue posible ese gran sueño de Spike, y en la actualidad, Spike se siente realizado al haber cumplido su misión imposible, como sea, mejor prosigamos…

_En algún lugar de Ecuestria_

_Hora _

Es una ciudad, muy muy grande, el día es soleado, los pájaros cantan, sin embargo, no hay nadie en las grandes calles de ese lugar, y en vez de haber casas hechas de materiales naturales como madera o paja, eran completamente hechas de un material extraño y brilloso que refleja el brillo del sol, al parecer, este lugar es una réplica de Ponyville, solo que, todo está hecho del material anteriormente mencionado, y a diferencia de PV este lugar es totalmente gris, y una diferencia muy grande de PV es que al final de la ciudad, pueblo, etc., su castillo esta en ese lugar, entre las ultimas casas de este extraño lugar, este lugar, es donde se desarrollan algunos hechos…

_Castillo Metálico_

_Hora ∞_

Se puede apreciar sentado a un semental, el cual es muy grande, quizá más que Celestia, el cual degustaba con una notoria faceta de enojo un delicioso plato de heno con rodajas de manzana bañadas en miel, quizás es el rey de ese lugar debido a que posee una corona y por qué es el semental de mayor tamaño, en fin, es de color blanco, de estatura bastante alta, crin color negro, ojos color rojos, bigote pequeño y tiene Cutie Mark en forma de galaxia.

Algunos momentos después otro semental llega corriendo por un largo pasillo donde al final se encuentra rey anteriormente mencionado, una vez llega hasta el final del largo pasillo, hace una reverencia veloz y alarmada mente hacer saber a su monarca una noticia…

Achichincle: Señor, disculpe lo interrumpa, pero hay una noticia muy grande, que usted debe saber para hoy.

Rey: Mas te vale que sea importante, no voy a recuperar el tiempo que tú me hablaste, pero si no es una noticia relevante, tú tampoco podrás recuperar tu alma cuando te mate.

Achichincle: Descuide señor, esta noticia va más allá que el descubrimiento de una mina, un avance en la tecnología, lo que sea, vera, esta noticia posiblemente lo ponga muy feliz, o quizá triste, solo le puedo…

Rey: CUENTA LA MALDITA NOTICIA DE UNA VEZ (Mastica algo de heno).

Achichincle: Oh bien, esta es la noticia… después de muchos meses de búsquedas fallidas, al fin, ¡al fin uno de nuestros espías ha descubierto la localización de su hijo!

Tal noticia hace que escupa el heno masticado, bueno, el gran semental toma de los hombros al achichincle y le dice enérgicamente:

Rey: ¡No informe de esto a los noticiarios, no aun, lo que necesitamos es traer a mi hijo de vuelta a donde pertenece, llama al equipo de rastreo y vallan a por el ahora!

Achichincle: Señor, hay unas cuantas fallas en lo que me acaba de decir…

Rey: ¿Por qué lo dice?

Achichincle: Bueno, ¿Qué acaso no ha notado que no hay nadie a su alrededor?, recuerde, todos ellos eran el equipo de localización y todos murieron, y en sí, hay muy pocos soldados, y tenga en cuenta esto, reclutar por la fuerza sementales acarrearía problemas muy grandes y la desestabilización del reino, pues la ciencia avanza, y en las noticias y se han reportado casos exitosos de bioarmas y pistolas con doble cañón, dígame sinceramente mi rey, ¿acaso prefiere tener problemas en su reino solo para tener de vuelta a si hijo perdido, o prefiere ser paciente y hacer que un solo semental espía se encargue de eso?

Rey: Vale, tienes razón, pero, ¿en dónde se encuentra mi hijo?

Achichincle: Bueno, las coordenadas indican que está en… ¡Villa Pony!

Rey: ¡OH NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser!…

Achichincle: ¿Qué es tan malo su majestad?

Rey: ¿No lo entiende achichincle? Están en Ponyville, en Villa Pony, y ahí, es donde habita Celestia.

Achichincle: ¿Qué acaso Celestia no vive en un lugar llamado Canterlot, y en sí, que relevancia tiene que Celestia se entere de que su hijo vive en Villa Pony?

Rey: Bien, esto es un secreto, pero creo que eres mi mejor soldado y el de más confianza, así que, tome asiento por favor…

El achichincle toma una silla del recinto mientras que el rey se sienta en su trono, de ahí el rey comienza a hablar…

Rey: Mire achichincle, escuche bien por qué no lo repetiré, es un secreto mu corto, no me llevare más de 20 minutos en contárselo y lo diré resumido para que no sea tedioso…

Cuando yo era un potro cualquiera que cursaba la secundaria, me llamaba Shiny King, en fin, la había conocido a ella, era hermosa, la mejor chica de todas, la había conocido cuando accidentalmente choque con ella causando que sus libros cayeran, entonces como cualquier película cliché, ella y yo cruzamos miradas, ella solo me miraba y no sabía qué hacer, yo siempre he sido tímido para relacionarme con las chicas, da igual, ella solo me dio las gracias y me dijo que algún otro día podría volver a verme, y así fue, ella al día siguiente, durante el receso me saludo y se sentó junto a mi…

Celestia: Hola potro, ¿Cómo estás?

Shiny: Ho… hola…

Celestia: ¿Sabes? Eres algo raro, quizá es porque eres muy tímido para hablar con las chicas.

Shiny: ¿Cómo… como sabes tú eso?

Celestia: Oh por favor, soy una chica, como yegua que soy, puedo detectar los sentimientos de los demás, entonces veo en ti que eres muy tímido para sostener charlas con los demás, ¿o acaso es solo con chicas?

Shiny: …

Celestia: Oh vamos no seas tímido, mira, si lo deseas yo puedo ayudarte a ser un poco menos tímido, dime que te parece y si quieres hacer el cambio puedes visitarme en mi casa, ¿bien?, adiós…

Me había impactado, ella, una linda chica, ¿le daría clases a un potro que ni siquiera conocía?, definitivamente estaba asustado pero decidí ir a su casa, para ver si eso era cierto…

Bien, después de unos momentos ya estaba ahí en su casa, la cual era el anterior castillo que está en el Bosque Libre, no el que tiene ahora, bueno, eventualmente toque el timbre esperando que algo sucediera, y si, Celestia había salido de su casa y al verme me dejo pasar… hay, ¿sabes qué?, ya me canse de contar la historia, en resumen, yo fui el primer novio de Celestia, no casamos y después de una noche apasionada, ella estaba esperando a mi hijo, bueno, a nuestro hijo Dream Sun, sin embargo, ya después de 5 años de nacido, durante una caminata familiar hubo una potente explosión directamente donde estábamos los 3, tan fuerte fue, que yo y mi hijo nos fuimos volando por la explosión a algún lugar, y Celestia, bueno, en esos momentos no vi que había sido de ella, solo espero que este bien, cuando aterrice con mi hijo, estábamos en un lugar desolado, habían algunas casas y algunos puestos de comida, la verdad, todo se veía muy pobre, los ponies, las casas, los puestos, todo estaba en deplorables condiciones, entonces decidí que antes de ir a buscar a Celestia me dedicaría a hacer de ese lugar algo mejor, con el tiempo lleve a cabo experimentos, reparaciones, hasta que al fin, un día soleado mi primera creación estaba lista, una casa mecanizada, que ofrece las comodidades de un hogar sin tener que moverse de su lugar, y así seguí, vendiendo mis experimentos tecnológicos para hacer un mejor lugar en ese sitio, y hasta que conseguí las cantidades necesarias de dinero, fabrique casa para todos ellos, prontamente se fue convirtiendo en un lugar al que algunos ponies extranjeros visitaban, y así siguió hasta que ese viejo pueblo se había convertido en ciudad, pues ya muchos deseaban tener una casa mecanizada, sin embargo, todo ese esfuerzo, todo el trabajo realizado, decidí dejar ese lugar, pero los paisanos eran tan buenos conmigo que finalmente, había decidido que me quedaría aquí, desde ese momento, nunca más fui a buscar a Celestia… en fin, ¿ahora ve mis razones para que Celestia no vea a mi hijo?

Achichincle: Por supuesto señor, pero insisto, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Rey Shiny King: Bueno… lleven a Swettie Bot

Achichincle: ¿Qué? Señor, recuerde que aún está en fase beta y es muy inestable, ella no reconoce amigos o enemigos.

Rey Shiny: Oh por favor, si lo hará, ella se encargara de traer a Dream Sun aquí, a Neo-Ponyville, suéltenla y actívenla…

Achichincle: ¿Pero cómo puede estar tan seguro de que no intentara matar a su hijo?

Rey Shiny: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que te matare si no te largas a activar a Swetie Bot?, hazlo, solo hazlo… y ya no quiero visitas a mi trono, necesito soledad.

Achichincle: Bien señor, como usted diga…

_Castillo de Neo-Ponyville Hora _

Rápidamente el Achichincle sale corriendo hasta la base de operaciones dando la orden que les había sido dada, y así fue, activaron a Swetie Bot, aquí una foto de dicho robot: .

La verdad, todos en la base de operaciones estaban aterrados, pues debían ser cuidadosos con Swettie Bot si no deseaban morir dolorosamente, por otro lado, tampoco entendían como es que el Rey pide que un robot inestable busque a su hijo si ese robot, es una máquina de matar, la verdad nadie lo comprende, entonces sin más, lo activan y lo meten a la vaina de escape, solo que en vez de enviar la vaina a PV, la enviaron a un lugar no tan cercano a PV, a Fillydelphia, desde ahí comenzaría el Bot su rumbo, hasta dar con Stellarium, y no es que no lo quisieran encontrar, pero si lo envían directamente a PV destruiría todo el lugar y solo serían escombros, en fin, posiblemente el rey haya perdido la cabeza para enviar a Swetie Bot, nadie lo sabe…

_Valla, este capítulo dio mucha guerra, pero al fin está disponible para todo el internet, debo admitirlo, me inspire mucho, demasiado, y como la inspiración sigue, no puedo decirles más, así que por ahora nos vemos después, adiós…_


	3. Haciendo Amigas

_My Little Pony X: La Magia de la Amistad_

"_Haciendo amigas"_

_Ponyville 6:00 PM_

Spike y Stellarium van hacia su primer destino, el Sugar Cube Corner.

Spike: Bueno, ya vamos a llegar, ¿ya sabes que hacer no?

Stellarium: Claro que sí, me comunico con ella, tengo una charla con ella, le pregunto si puedo ser su amigo, fin, ¿así o más claro?

Spike: Perfecto, ya hemos llegado…

_Sugar Cube Corner 6:15 PM_

Stellarium: Entonces este es el llamado Sugar Cube Corner, bien, se ve sencillo, entonces entrare yo solo.

Spike: ¿Estás seguro? Ellas no te conocen muy bien y podría ser algo malo que entres sin mi ayuda.

Stellarium: Oh descuida, la mantendré a raya.

Spike: No se trata de maltratarlas…

Stellarium: Lo sé, lo sé, solo era una metáfora…

Spike: ¿Qué tienen que ver las metáforas con esto?

Stellarium: No lo sé, solo quiera decirlo.

Spike: Mira, mejor no perdamos el tiempo y haz lo que tengas que hacer para volverte amigo de Pinkie Pie.

Stellarium: Dalo por hecho amigo…

Stellarium entra al establecimiento y para su sorpresa no hay nadie, entonces se acerca al mostrador y logra ver una silueta a lo lejos, la cual en cuestión de segundos se descubre es Pinkie Pie, una vez se acerca lo suficiente Stellarium la saluda pero no recibe respuesta de Pinkie, salvo un poderoso grito de ella, quien sale como rayo por la puerta del establecimiento, y como solo ella estaba ahí el establecimiento, este automáticamente se da por cerrado, así que sin más que hacer Stellarium sale de ese lugar.

Spike: ¿No lo lograste verdad?

Stellarium: Bueno, las mentiras no servirán de nada.

Spike: Bueno, entonces no hay de otra, vallamos con Fluttershy.

Y así se van caminando hacia la casa de Fluttershy.

_Casa de Fluttershy 6:30 PM_

Spike: Bien Stellarium, fallaste con Pinkie porque ella se fue, intentemos ahora con Fluttershy, pero dile cosas que la hagan sentir bien consigo misma, dile cosas que, que hagan que te quiera, como un amigo, pues ella es muy sensible, tenlo en mente.

Stellarium: Vale, lo hare…

_-Ding, dong-_

Fluttershy abre la puerta de su casa y se encuentra con Stellarium.

Fluttershy: Oh, ho… hola Stellarium, es un gusto verte.

Stellarium: Te amo…

Fluttershy: Ah, bueno, yo también te quiero, pero como un amigo, veras, aun no deseo compartir mi vida con alguien en específico, así que lo siento si rompí tu corazón.

Stellarium: Espera, ¿desde cuándo somos amigos?

Fluttershy: Bueno… Twilight me dice que eres una muy buena persona y que eres un gran amigo a pesar de llevar poco tiempo de conocerte, así que si tú eres amigo de Twilight, ¿Por qué no serias mi amigo?

Stellarium: Oh valla, eso es genial, mira discúlpame, pero tengo prisa y debo retirarme, espero no hacerte sentir mal.

Fluttershy: Oh descuida, la que debe disculparse debo ser yo, por lo que te hice, no fue bueno hacerlo pero era lo correcto, así que yo te pido disculpas a ti.

Stellarium: Oh no importa, bueno, me debo ir, así que adiós Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Adiós Stellarium, vuelve cuando quieras.

Spike: Bien, lo tenemos, ahora solo faltan 3.

Stellarium: ¿Quiénes faltan?

Spike: Solo faltan Rainbow Dash, Applejack… y… Rarity… (Esto último lo dice con una faceta de tristeza)

Stellarium: ¿Spike, estas bien?

Spike: Claro que estoy bien, ¿Cómo puedes preguntar si me estás viendo?

Stellarium: Bueno, es que vi que después de mencionar Rarity te pusiste triste, y la verdad creo que no está bien ver a los amigos estar tristes.

Spike: Vamos, no digas tonterías, es solo que, estoy algo decepcionado de Rarity.

Stellarium: ¿Y qué le paso, acaso sus diseños los hace de la basura que ella tira?

Spike: Es que ella es, ella es de las yeguas que le hacen a los cascos ligeros…

Stellarium: Al castellano por favor.

Spike: Ella…

Stellarium: Si…

Spike: Es…

Stellarium: Aja…

Spike: Lesbiana.

Stellarium: Oh, ya veo, pues, lo siento por ti.

Spike: Su orientación sexual, esa fue la causa de tantos rechazos por parte de ella, la verdad jamás me imagine que Rarity fuera del otro lado, siempre se ve tan arreglada, ella siempre hace que todos los sementales estén tras de ella, sin embargo, solo yo sé que ella es del otro lado.

Stellarium: ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

Spike: Bueno, no es mucho que contar, así que no hay problema, veras tú, estaba yo un día comprando algunas cosas para la celebración en casa de Twilight por su cambio a alicornio y ascendencia a princesa de Ecuestria, todos estarían allí, sin embargo, jamás vimos a Rarity en la fiesta, entonces decidí hacerle una visita para ver si ella estaba bien, entonces fui a su casa, toque, toque y toque, hasta que después de 15 minutos me abre Swettie Bell preguntando qué era lo que quería, entonces le dije que si me da permiso de ver a Rarity, entonces ella me dijo que no puede presentarse ni podrá ir a la fiesta, entonces le pregunte el porqué, sin embargo solo me respondió con que no iría porque está enferma y nadie puede entrar a su habitación, entonces, después de mucha insistencia Swettie Bell me permitió el paso, entonces fui directo a la habitación de Rarity, y por alguna razón escuchaba quejidos, bueno, gemidos, como si ella estuviera teniendo sexo, en fin, no me parecían normales esos sonidos viniendo de Rarity, entonces abro la puerta lentamente, veo con un ojo por la puerta, y me encuentro una escena que hasta la fecha me excita y me es imposible de olvidar… ¡estaba teniendo sexo con una yegua!, al fin, después de mucho tiempo había encontrado la respuesta, la respuesta a tanto rechazo por parte de ella, entonces solo cerré la puerta, y me fui de ahí, estaba destruido… así que solo compre las cosas que me habían pedido, regrese a la casa, deje las cosas y subí al cuarto de Twilight, que a la vez es mío, necesitaba soledad, y así fue, durante 3 horas se seguían escuchando risas, platicas y música del piso de abajo, sin embargo, alguien había entrado a la habitación, esa era Twilight, venia preguntándome porque no me hallaba allá abajo disfrutando la fiesta, decidí contarle lo que vi, y ella entro en shock, hasta ella se preguntaba cómo había sucedido eso, me daba lo mismo, solo quería dormir, sin embargo, Twilight, como sintiendo lo que yo sentía, me dio un cálido abrazo, y me dijo que no importa cuántos problemas hubiesen, yo siempre contaría con ella, entonces, desde ese momento, pasamos de ser amigos a muy buenos, los mejores amigos, hacíamos casi todo juntos, bueno, fueron buenos tiempos, hasta que el sentimiento de amistad en mí se fue convirtiendo en algo más que solo amistad, se había convertido en… amor, no el amor madre e hijo, no el amor de amigos, era el amor verdadero, así que, decidí contarle mis sentimientos a Twilight, pero antes que nada necesitaba ensayar como decírselo, no iría así nada más, entonces recibí ayuda de un viejo amigo que tengo, ensaye con el muchas veces hasta que me sentí preparado, todo estaba listo, había comprado un ramo de flores y unos chocolates, así que me dirigí a la casa del árbol, me acerque a Twilight, me arrodille y le pregunte si deseaba ser mi novia, entonces ella solo me pidió que cerrara los ojos, lo hice, y al abrirlos… Twilight me estaba besando apasionadamente, y yo segado me deje llevar, y ejem, una cosa llevo a la otra, y no te voy a decir como hicimos "eso", eso es privado, entonces, después de aquella noche, nos habíamos convertido en novios, sin embargo, prometimos nunca decir a nadie del "asunto" de Rarity, y aquí me tienes, soy feliz con Twilight, y ella conmigo, y bueno, esa es la historia…

Stellarium: Sabes, tengo algunas preguntas, primero, ¿Por qué cuando oficialmente se convirtieron en novios, hasta ese momento prometieron nunca decir el secreto de Rarity a nadie?

Spike: Bueno, supongo que ya sabíamos que no debíamos decirlo, pero solo hasta ese momento decidimos prometerlo.

Stellarium: Bueno, segundo, ¿acaso las amigas de Twilight ya tienen conocimiento de esto?

Spike: Bueno, solo Applejack, nadie más lo sabe.

Stellarium: ¿Y por qué no me puedes contar como es que tuvieron sexo?

Spike: Stellarium, ciertas cosas no pueden ser reveladas ni siquiera a los amigos…

Stellarium: Bueno, si así lo quieres… entonces vámonos…

Spike: Bien, vámonos… por cierto, no le digas a nadie estos secretos que te conté, hasta ahora solo Applejack, tu, la reina Celestia, Luna y Cadence saben de esto, y respecto a Rarity, no lo cuentes a nadie, ¿entendiste?

Stellarium: Si, claro, lo entendí muy bien, ya vámonos, se hace tarde…

Spike: Bien, ya vámonos.

Stellarium camina junto a Spike, y en el momento menos esperado, Stellarium tira al suelo a Spike.

Spike: ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Stellarium: Lo que debí hacer hace 5 minutos…

Spike: ¿De qué hablas?, suéltame.

Stellarium: Descuida Spike, esto no te dolerá, puedes apostarlo…

Entonces Stellarium hace brillar su cuerno y de repente, Spike deja caer su cabeza ya muy abatido por el cansancio provocado por Stellarium, al parecer, Stellarium está haciendo un hechizo de lectura de mentes, en el vería como sucedió todo, lo de Rarity, lo de él y Twilight, lo vería todo, sin embargo la historia debe continuar, así pues, mejor continuemos…

_Fillydelphia 6:45 PM_

_(NDA:_ watch?v=mzkwMMhP7nA)

A lo lejos, en el cielo, se puede apreciar un extraño haz de luz que se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Fillydelphia.

Pony 1: Oye, ¿estás viendo lo que yo?

Pony 2: No, ¿Qué es?

Pony 1: Mira arriba…

Ambos ponies miran hacia arriba, sin embargo solo les dio tiempo de gritar debido a que la vaina ya había hecho colisión en las tierras de Fillydelphia, tal impacto provoco una explosión de al menos 3 megatones, destruyendo una muy gran parte de tierras Fillydelphianas, después de un rato de silencio en el sitio de explosión, se escucha un sonido extraño, al parecer, la vaina se está abriendo solo para dejar salir al androide Swettie Bot de dicho lugar.

Swettie Bot es una réplica inexacta de una pequeña unicornio de Ponyville llamada Swettie Bell, solo que Swettie Bot es completamente hecha de metal, no posee un cuerno pero en su lugar posee 2 cohetes integrados a su espalda, además que tiene ojos rojos.

Swettie Bot: Así que, esto es Villa Pony, no se ve tan bien como la imagine…

_En algún lugar _

_Hora desconocida_

Es un lugar extraño, donde los seres que ahí viven caminan en 2 patas, al parecer, es el mundo de los humanos, pero a donde nos dirigimos realmente es a la escuela de ese reino, donde encontramos a una chica delgada, de cabello rojo y amarillo, ojos azules, piel naranja y falda color naranja, blusa color purpura y chaleco oscuro, creo que ya sabes de quien hablo, exacto, de Sunset Shimmer, la cual se hallaba sola, en una habitación pequeña, desde donde observa la luna, la cual se ha puesto ligeramente obscura, después de andar un rato observándola, se da la vuelta y una sonrisa malvada se dibuja en su rostro.

Sunset: Perfecto, después de esperar otras 30 lunas desde mi fracaso anterior contra Twilight podre regresar para vengarme de esa tonta pony y de sus amigas, sin embargo, no iré a Ecuestria por esa yegua incompetente, iré por el premio mayor… por Dream Sun, el hijo del rey de la tecnología, ese pequeño semental posee un nivel de magia que supera con creces el poder de la misma Celestia, así que si logro ir a Ecuestria, podre robar su energía, su poder, su, su magia, y cuando eso suceda, no seré reina de Ecuestria por favor… ¡seré la diosa de Ecuestria ¡ ha ha ha, JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA… ya está todo listo, ya me encargue de las amigas humanas de Twilight, ahora ellas no serán impedimento para cumplir mi objetivo, ahora solo falta la energía de Dream Sun, y finalmente, el mundo será mío, y podre destruir a Twilight, a sus amigas, a Luna, a Cadence… y a Celestia, porque ella fue la que comenzó todo esto…

Sunset sale de la habitación y se dirige rápidamente a la estatua central de Canterlot High, de ahí salta a el espejo mágico y ahora esta va de vuelta a Ecuestria…

…

Después de un rato Sunset aterriza en algún lugar, ensuciándose de lodo, pero al ver bien, esta sonríe, y es que, algo es cierto, y es que ella ha vuelto a Ecuestria, para poder lograr su objetivo fallido…

_Algún otro lugar 7:00 PM_

Nos hallamos en un lugar obscuro, donde se puede observar una especie de bolsa grande colgada en el techo de dicho lugar, la cual, al parecer contiene algo en su interior, y ese algo está observando una especie de puntos grabados en un hechizo que invoco… al parecer, está observando a, Stellarium…

¿?: Así Que ese es el hijo de Shiny King, Dream Sun, y su madre es… Celestia. Perfecto, la familia esta al fin completa, solo que no podré ir por mí mismo a Ponyville, no puedo salir de esta crisálida, tendré que pedirle a Chrysalis que envié a uno de sus secuaces por el potro… ¡Chrysalis, Chrysalis, ven rápido que necesito tu ayuda!

De algún sitio sale un extraño ser parecido a una yegua, solo que es totalmente obscura, tiene crin verde, unas alas algo rotas y tiene agujeros en sus patas… esa es Chrysalis, la reina de los simuladores, la pony hada de la tercera generación que por alguna extraña razón se corrompió.

Chrysalis: Oh vamos Sombra, no tienes que gritar, sabes muy bien que no estoy sorda y además, estoy solo a centímetros de ti, bueno en fin, ¿Qué quieres?

Rey Sombra: Chrysalis, necesito que envié a uno de tus simuladores para que capture a Dream Sun y lo traiga aquí, de inmediato.

Chrysalis: Oye, oye, ¿acaso crees que soy tu chacha o qué?, en ese caso ve tú, total que tú ya estabas totalmente regenerado desde hace como 1 mes

Rey Sombra: ¿En serio?

Chrysalis: Si, solo rompe tu crisálida y lárgate de aquí, ¿que no vez que no quiero estar con nadie?

Rey Sombra: Bueno, entonces me voy, hasta luego Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Si, si, como sea, solo vete.

El Rey Sombra rompe su crisálida, se despide y sale de la guarida de Chrysalis, la cual se ubica en el Bosque Libre.

Rey Sombra: Bien, la última vez falle, no solo por mis tonterías, si no, por mi poco nivel de magia, pero cuando corrompa a Dream Sun, su magia será mía, total, si no fue difícil corromper a Luna, ¿Por qué iba a ser difícil corromper a un potro como ese?, en fin, antes necesito prepararme, ¿pero cómo lo hago?, ah, da igual, hare lo que tenga que hacer para volverme más fuerte, hasta entonces, ni Chrysalis ni Ecuestria sabrán de mí, por estos 6 meses, por ahora, buscare una casa o algo por el estilo…

Cielos, al parecer también el Rey Sombra quiere localizar a Dream Sun, aunque, no será mucho problema ya que estará ausente por lo menos 6 meses, en fin, mejor sigamos.

_Algún otro lugar de Ecuestria 7:15 PM_

Ahora nos encontramos en una especie de castillo bastante alto, y en su interior no hay nadie, bueno, nadie excepto una gran alicornio, de tamaño igual al de Celestia, es igual de obscura que Chrysalis, solo que no lo es tanto, más bien, es como purpura intenso, algo así, y su crin, es una especie de nebulosa flotante, en fin, ella es nada más y nada menos que… Nightmare Moon, pero, ¿acaso Nightmare Moon no había sido derrotada por los elementos de la armonía?, de hecho, si fue derrotada por los elementos de la armonía, sin embargo, una secta conocida como "Los Hijos de la Luna S.A. de C.V." liderada por un semental conocido como Spell Nexus, la trajo de vuelta a la vida, solo que en un cuerpo separado del de Luna, y Nightmare Moon, ese no es su nombre, su nombre es… Nix, Nix la alicornio, ella había sido planeada como Nightmare Moon, sin embargo, debido a que el hechizo de resurrección fue interrumpido por Celestia, Nix fue el resultado de ese hechizo fallido, en fin, Nix la alicornio, perdón, Nightmare Moon la alicornio se halla acostada en su gran cama, en su gran habitación, en su gran castillo, la cual se hallaba descansando, hasta que es despertada por un semental, el cual entra a la habitación de Nightmare sin su permiso.

¿?: Reina Nightmare Moon, tengo noticias importantes.

Nightmare: (Bostezo) Dilo rápido Spell Nexus, tengo que dormir un poco más.

Spell Nexus: Descuide gran reina de la noche eterna, no gastare su tiempo, pero la noticia es importante y considero que usted debe escucharla.

Nightmare Moon: Bien, que sea rápido pues.

Spell Nexus: Bien, (aclara su garganta), dígame, ¿acaso usted sabía que Celestia tiene un hijo?

Nightmare Moon: Mira Spell, soy alguien muy independiente de la sangre de Celestia, yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de ella, así que prosigue a decirme la noticia.

Spell Nexus: Bueno, esa es la noticia, Celestia tiene un hijo, un hijo llamado Dream Sun, pero eso no es lo importante, vera, ¿recuerda que usted puede absorber la energía de los unicornios?

Nightmare Moon: Si, siempre lo he sabido, pero ya dime, que es tan importante.

Spell Nexus: Bueno, según unos estudios que hemos hecho, se ha determinado que la energía que posee ese chico, va más allá de todo el poder que Celestia tiene, y descubrimos que si usted logra hacerse de la energía de ese potro, podrá derrotar a Celestia en un santiamén, por el consiguiente hecho de que podrá ser la reina indiscutible de toda Ecuestria.

Nightmare Moon: Bueno, suena prometedor, ¿en dónde vive?

Spell Nexus: Oh, él vive en Ponyville, algo muy lejos de aquí, pero si se adelanta podrá ir a por la energía de ese chico.

Nightmare Moon: ¿De qué hablas?

Spell: Bueno, hemos determinado que ya tiene competencia, son ponies cualquiera, son Sunset Shimmer, el Rey Sombra, y un mecaniloide llamado Swettie Bot, ellos también están a la búsqueda de ese potro, entonces yo le recomiendo se dé prisa si no quiere que se lo lleven.

Nightmare Moon: Descuide Spell Nexus, mi velocidad va más allá que la de esos cualquieras, así que no será problema, entonces, Spell, ordene que me preparen comida, y traigan alforjas, que la reina de este lugar se va de caza.

Spell Nexus: Como usted ordene su alteza.

Así, Nightmare Moon se prepara para ir a buscar a Dream Sun, también conocido como, Stellarium, y lo malo de todo esto es, que a espaldas de Stellarium, todo va de mal en peor, lo que no tiene lógica, es como se enteraron de la presencia de Stellarium, ¿algún hechizo, magia negra? Quien lo sabe…

_Cercanías del Bosque Libre 7:30 PM_

Esta vez vamos hacia una casa algo grande, maltratada, como si estuviese abandonada, solo que, no lo está, dentro de ella habita alguien muy conocido, así es, el dios del caos, Discord, el cual por una especie de televisión logra observar a Stellarium y a Spike despedirse de Applejack, entonces, apaga el televisor, y se dispone a hablar consigo mismo.

Discord: Valla, ¿qué extraño no?, Celestia tiene un hijo y apenas me estoy dando cuenta, ya se, absorberé su energía, para poder aumentar mi nivel de magia, y por consecuente, podre aumentar mi nivel de caos no solo aquí, sino en toda Ecuestria, ¿pero no crees que eso sería malo? Ya sabes, le prometiste a Fluttershy que no volverías a hacer maldades, ¿y que tiene que haga maldades?, total, yo soy el gobernante de este cuerpo y tú solo me das opiniones cuando las necesito, bueno, bueno, tengo una idea si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué no mejor en vez de absorber su energía, lo entrenas para que haga tanto caos como tú?, oye, eso no suena tan mal, pero, ¿en dónde vive?, ¿Qué, no sabes donde vive, tú lo estabas viendo, él vive en Ponyville, como puedes vivir con un coeficiente intelectual tan bajo, que es lo que haces para sobrevivir?, pues, no lo sé, solo vivo por que sí y ya, además de que soy eterno, bien, bien, si ese es el caso chico listo, ve, búscalo y entrénalo para que haga tanto caos como tú, perfecto, así se habla, entonces, vamos…

Y así, Discord sale de su vieja casa para…

Discord: Oye, oye, oye, ¿Qué dijiste de mi casa?

Escritor: Que tu casa es vieja, o que, ¿no es así?

Discord: Bueno, sí, pero no le digas así, ella es muy sensible, podrías dañar sus sentimientos y hacerla llorar

Escritor: No veo posible como hacer llorar a una casa, pero da igual, tú en lo tuyo yo en lo mío ¿sale?

Discord: Bien, pero solo por esta vez, si lo vuelves a hacer, te juro que te voy a…

Escritor: Si, si, si, lo que sea, mejor continuemos…

_Neo Ponyville 7:45 PM_

_(NDA: _ watch?v=LqRe-ADwq3s)

De regreso al castillo, podemos ver al rey Shiny King, pero esta vez él no está solo en su gran salón real, oh no, esta vez están algunos cuantos bots, quizá 15, todos ellos producto de su creación, al parecer, Shiny King va a dar un discurso.

Rey Shiny King: Fieles reploides de Neo Ponyville y Neo Ecuestria, los he convocado a todos ustedes porque necesito su ayuda, verán, mi hijo, Dream Sun ha sido localizado en Ponyville, el lugar más cercano a Canterlot, y la razón por la que pido su ayuda es que ustedes son soldados de clase avanzada, y por qué debido a lo anteriormente dicho, Celestia puede darse cuenta de la presencia de Dream Sun, y eso crearía un completo caos no solo aquí, si no que en toda Ecuestria y toda Neo Ecuestria, por lo que les ordeno vallan y localicen a Dream Sun, y recuerden, si alguien se interpone en su camino, desháganse de él, si no es así, procuren actuar normalmente, bien, pasaremos lista…

1: Robo-Twilight Sparkle

Robo-Twilight: Presente…

2: Mecha-Applejack

Mecha-Applejack: Presente…

3: Pinkie Bot

Pinkie Bot: Presente…

4: Flutter Bot

Flutter Bot: Ehm… presente…

5: Mecha-Rarity

Mecha-Rarity: Presente…

6: R-Dash 5000

R-Dash 5000: Presente…

7: Roshia Bot

Roshia Bot: Presente

8: Robo-Spike

Robo-Spike: Presente…

9: Lyra Bot

Lyra Bot: Presente…

10: Bon-Bot

Bon-Bot: Presente

11: Robo Peje

Robo Peje: Aquí ehtoy mi heñor, y recuerde, hi tiene problemah con la prole, llámeme, pa'arreglarme con elloh…

Shiny King: Hay Robo Peje, tu no cambias, en fin…

12: Scoota Bot

Scoota Bot: Aquí estoy…

13: Apple Bot

Apple Bot: Aquí estoy también…

14: Robot GS

Robot GS: A sus órdenes, señor…

Shiny King: Por favor GS, no importa que seas un zorro mecánico, siempre me has caído bien, bueno, prosigamos…

15: Mecha-Ónix

Mecha-Ónix: Aquí me encuentro…

Y por último, Doc Bot…

Doc Bot: Presente gran rey Shiny…

Shiny King: Bien, ustedes 15 fueron elegidos para localizar a mi hijo y traerlo de vuelta, ya se los dije, pero debo recordárselos, si alguien se interpone en su camino, destrúyanlo, y si no hay peligro, actúen naturales, ¿entendido?

Todos: ¡Si su majestad!…

Shiny King: Perfecto, entonces, procedan con cuidado, ustedes no serán enviados directamente a Ponyville, será enviados a destinos diferentes, por lo que deben tener cuidado, bueno, pasen a las vainas de transporte, ahí serán dirigidos a sus destinos, por ahora, eso es todo, suerte soldados, la necesitaran…

Al parecer, el Rey Sombra, Sunset Shimmer, Nightmare Moon, Discord y Shiny King están en búsqueda de Stellarium, la mayoría para absorber su energía debido a que supera la energía de Celestia, otros para hacerlo su esclavo, y solo Shiny King lo quiere de vuelta a Neo Ponyville para evitar tener problemas con Celestia, en fin, Stellarium deberá ir con cuidado, pues el sin saberlo, en algún momento será atacado por alguno de ellos, ¿y que es de Stellarium y Spike? Bueno, ahora van rumbo a casa de Rarity, la última de las manes de la armonía, para terminar de una vez el entrenamiento de Stellarium y volver a casa para presenciar la llegada de Twilight….

_Muy bien, demos paso al tercer episodio de este fanfic ininterrumpido, bueno, que decir, ah ya se, hay algunas aclaraciones que deseo hacer, para que la historia no este marciana, primera, la línea de vida de Twilight y Spike es más cercana, por lo que Spike tiene 15 y Twilight 17, otra cosa, la X en el titulo no significa nada en específico, lo puse para que no me bannearan el fic, ya saben, esos derechos de autor que tanto nos molestan, en fin, creo que por ahora eso es todo, así que, adiós, supongo… _


	4. Un día turbulento

_My Little Pony X: La Magia de la Amistad_

_Un día turbulento_

_Ponyville 8:45 PM_

La noche, lenta pero segura, estaba llegando por fin a Villa Pony (PV), y el ultimo destino de Spike y Stellarium por hoy es ir a casa de Rarity, sin embargo Spike no estaba de acuerdo en ir por causas obvias, y esas causas provocan que Spike vea de un modo diferente a Rarity, de hecho, solo él hace eso debido a que es algo muy personal, ya saben, Rarity, elegante, bien vestida, especial, pero, ¿Cómo planeas tú?, si, si tú, el lector, ¿Cómo piensas que Rarity seria heterosexual si la población de sementales en Ecuestria es nula o inexistente ¿(dando a conocer que Big Macintosh no es macho, de lo contrario, ¿Por qué no se convirtió en el novio de la maestra Cherilee, que, son solo amigos con derecho a roce? [Y contando únicamente a Shyning Armor como macho, o al menos eso se cree…]), ¿cómo crees que se reproducen las yeguas en Ecuestria, por radiación, esporas, inyección de huevecillos, _in vitro, _algo por el estilo, bah, qué más da? Mejor sigamos la historia. Stellarium y Spike por fin habían logrado llegar a su último destino, Spike había cambiado su característico gesto malhumorado por uno de preocupación, esto pasó desapercibido por Stellarium debido a que el, aparte de Twilight, son los únicos seres que conocen el oscuro secreto de Rarity, por lo que Stellarium intento darle algo de ánimos al ahora preocupado Spike.

Stellarium: Vamos Spike, ¿Qué es tan malo?, digo, solo se trata de ver a Rarity y hacerme su amiga, aunque, no considero necesario tener que verla a esta hora, digo, es tarde, y debemos descansar, en ese caso, ¿Por qué no lo hago mañana y le decimos a Twilight alguna excusa para que no se entere de que Rarity ni siquiera tiene conocimiento de mí?

Spike: Oye, esa es una idea terrible, ¿acaso quieres que Twilight nos mate?... ¡lo tengo!, ¿Por qué hoy nos saltamos esto de ver a Rarity y mañana le damos a Twilight alguna excusa para que no nos obligue a ir de nuevo con Rarity? Eso es genial, sí, soy un genio.

Stellarium: Hey, esa fue mi idea…

Spike: No, no quiero comprar una pizza, solo quiero volver a casa, para relajarme, y descansar los nervios.

Spike estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que la atención dada a Stellarium era inexistente, así que Stellarium y Spike finalmente se volvieron a la casa del árbol… digo, a la nueva casa del árbol 2.0 (que de árbol nada tiene…)

_Nueva Biblioteca de Twilight 9:00 PM_

Spike: Que bien, al fin llegamos, es hora de descansar, pero primero, abriré la puerta la cual está asegurada con llave de clave súper secreta, la cual evita que los intrusos como Pinkie Pie entren a esta casa, ja, supera eso Pinkie Pie…

Spike sabe que por ley, si Pinkie Pie encuentra a un nuevo potro o yegua llegar a Ponyville, hará una fiesta en casa de dicho poni, en fin. Luego de abrir la puerta Spike y Stellarium acceden a la casa.

Stellarium: Cielos, no recuerdo haber apagado las luces, todo está oscuro.

Spike: Deja, yo resolveré este difícil dilema con un hechizo veloz de iluminación.

Stellarium: Oh, un hechizo, eso es genial, dime, ¿Cómo lo ejecutas?

Spike: Oh, muy fácil…

Stellarium: Si, solo dime, ya quiero descansar.

Spike: Bien, presta atención, solo lo diré una vez, mira, camino lentamente, me acerco al interruptor, y lo enciendo… ¿Qué más quieres mijo? (Trollface)

Pero poco le iba a durar el Trollface al ver que en su casa estaban cantidades inéditas de ponies por doquier, los cuales liderados por Pinkie Pie gritan al mismo tiempo…

Todos: ¡SORPRESA!

Después de eso todos los ponies incluida Pinkie Pie pierden la movilidad, todo esto producto de Stellarium, el cual, al asustarse invoco un poderoso hechizo de parálisis, lo que provoco que todos perdieran la movilidad, bien, Stellarium algo alterado dedico algunas palabras a todos los ponies que estaban paralizados.

Stellarium: Ehm, señores y señoras, no quiero ser grosero pero… esto…

Spike: ¡SALGAN DE MI CASA AHORAAAAAA!

El grito que emano Spike fue tan poderoso que todos los cristales y vidrios en un radio de 10 metros a la redonda fueron reducidos a escombros a la vez que tan poderoso grito interrumpió el hechizo de Stellarium, por lo que todos aprovecharon para irse a un rincón o salir lentamente de la biblioteca, entre ellos Pinkie Pie, sin embargo, esta con magia es llevada hasta Spike.

Pinkie Pie: Valla, ese grito fue, ¡genial!, nunca en mi vida había gritado tan fuerte como tú, ¡buenoenfindeboirmeadios!

Los intentos de huida de Pinkie fueron todos en vano, debido a que Spike, solo con 2 dedos estaba agarrando la cola de Pinkie, posteriormente la jala hacia donde él y con las 2 manos junta la cara de Pinkie con la suya. Bueno, ¿cómo describimos a Spike?, bueno, está totalmente rojo y sus ojos cambiaron del clásico verde a unos ojos color rojo, bueno, eso está bien para mí, en fin, continuemos.

Pinkie Pie: Porfavornomelastimesosiquiereshazloperonomegolpeestanfuerteenlacaraporquesoloporahipuedocomerysinocomomepodriadolermipancitaasiquehazloperorecuerdanotanfuertenlacara, ¿porfavorsi?

Spike: ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO? ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE ME DE UN INFARTO? NO SE SI LO SEPAS PERO RECUERDA QUE NO ME AGRADAN LAS FIESTAS, ME MOLESTAN, ¡ME MOLESTAN! JAMAS EN TU VIDA PUEDES PRESTAR ATENCION A LO QUE TE DICEN, SOLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMA Y EN TU ESTUPIDA COSTUMBRE DE HACER TUS MALDITAS FIESTAS POR DOQUIER, PERO ESCUCHAME BIEN, SI VUELVES A HACER FIESTAS EN TODOS LADOS ME ENCARGARE DE QUE VEAS A TU MADRE ANTES DE TIEMPO ¿ENTENDISTE? POR QUE SE MUY BIEN QUE RECUERDAS COMO MURIO EN FIN ¿ENTENDISTE?

Pinkie Pie: Yo…

Spike: ¿¡ENTENDISTE?!

Pinkie Pie es soltada bruscamente por Spike y esta queda tirada a los pies del dragon, y esta, en vez de responder, sale corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Spike: Bien, eso le enseñara a controlar su adicción a las fiestas, ja, que bien se siente desquitarse, eso me quita un gran peso de encima…

Spike se sentía realizado al haberle dicho a Pinkie Pie lo que realmente pensaba de ella y sus constantes fiestas, pero toda su felicidad se iría para el caño al ver quien estaba en la entrada de su casa.

¿?: Spike… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?...

Spike: Oh no… no puede ser, es… Twilight.

Efectivamente, Twilight estaba en la entrada de la casa, apreciando los destrozos que el dragon provoco, a la vez que los ponies estaban saliendo rápidamente mientras algunos pocos yacían en los rincones de la casa paralizados por el miedo.

Stellarium: Cielos Spike, creo que, estas en graves problemas.

Spike: …

Twilight: Spike…Stellarium… creo que ya es hora de hablar, a mi habitación, por favor.

Spike: Pero Twilight…

Twilight: Dije, a mi habitación, por favor.

El tono de Twilight era tan… extraño, se escuchaba, preocupada. Twilight tomo bruscamente al dragon y al semental y los llevo rápidamente a su habitación, dando poca importancia a los restos de la "fiesta" de Pinkie. Una vez llego a dicho lugar encendió las luces, cerró la puerta con seguro y con un extraño tono comenzó a hablar a Spike y a Stellarium.

Twilight: Spike, Stellarium, tengo una noticia importantísima, y aunque esto va más relacionado a Spike que a ti Stellarium, decidí que siendo nuevo, puedes disfrutar de esta increíble noticia, no sé cómo relatarlo, así que intentare hacer lo mejor posible para que se entienda, verán, desde hace semanas atrás antes de que yo me fuera con la princesa Celestia estaba comenzando a sentir algunas molestias, pues, algunas veces de improviso vomitaba, o me daba por comer demasiado, en fin, una vez llegue con la princesa Celestia, me sentía muy mal, demasiado mal, bien, después de un rato todo seguía igual hasta que me desplome en el suelo, y algunos días después desperté en cama de la princesa Celestia, no tenía vendajes o algo así en el cuerpo, realmente supuse que así seria, pero no, los minutos pasaban, y después de un determinado tiempo, un doctor, conocido por haya como el Dr. Horse comenzó a entablar una charla conmigo, lo recuerdo todo muy bien…

"_Dr. Horse: Valla, al fin despiertas fea durmiente…_

_Twilight: Oiga, eso no fue muy amable de su parte, merezco un poco de respeto, y más considerando que apenas acabo de despertar de mi trance, coma, o lo que sea._

_Dr. Horse: ¿Sabes algo?, no me interesa, mira, tengo una muy buena o muy mala noticia para ti, creo…_

_Twilight: ¿En serio?, de que se trata. _

_Dr. Horse: Bueno, tienes un parasito…_

_Twilight: ¿Qué, pero, pero, por que se originó?_

_Dr. Horse: Bien, esta plática será algo larga, pero valdrá la pena, al menos así evitare más dudas de parte tuya, bien comencemos: _

_1. ¿Por qué se origina ese parasito?_

_Muy fácil, el parasito se origina debido a que usted tiene relaciones sexuales continuamente, y ve tú, cuando "tu chico" se corre dentro tuyo, de él emanan pequeños e inofensivos parásitos, estos avanzan progresivamente dentro de ti hasta que encuentran lo que buscaban, otro pequeño e inofensivo parasito, y para que miento, todas las yeguas tienen esos parásitos inofensivos desde que nacen, bueno, algunas nacen sin tenerlos, pero en fin, no nos salgamos del tema, encuentran otro pequeño parasito inofensivo que habita dentro de ti, y una vez que se encuentran, estos se unen, creando un parasito más fuerte, pero apenas y causa estragos, bien, eso es lo que necesitas saber en cuanto a creación de estos seres amorfos, bueno, la que sigue…_

_2. ¿Qué problemas acarrean estos parásitos?_

_Oh bueno, no hay ningún problema tener a estos seres, bueno, no trae problemas dentro de ti, solo afuera, y son notorios únicamente fuera de ti o de otras yeguas, bueno, los problemas externos que acarrean estos seres para las yeguas son que, ¿Qué son? Oh, ya lo recordé, cambios de humor repentinos, apetito casi infinito, gustos extraños, en fin, son muchas cosas, pero descúbrelas tu misma, no seas floja… bueno, vallamos al grano…_

_3. ¿Cuánto tiempo dura esto?_

_Bueno, dura en promedio 11 meses, y tú ya llevas 8, cielos, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta y no darte cuenta de que estas fortaleciendo un parasito de 8 meses?_

_Twilight: Oiga, ya tenía conocimiento de esto, solo fue que no me lo habían dicho._

_Dr. Horse: Si, me da igual, ¿Qué más te puedo decir?, oh si, después de los 11 meses el o los parásitos son muy grandes, por lo que los sacan quirúrgicamente de tu interior, luego las yeguas se encariñan con él, le compran ropa, juguetes, calzado, y el parasito termina llamando a la yegua "Mamá", y las yeguas llaman a su parasito "Hijo", bueno, eso es todo, dime, ¿entendiste?_

_Twilight: Realmente… no._

_Dr. Horse: ¡Demonios! ¿Naciste ayer o qué? Mira, te la dejo sencilla en una sola oración… tu-estas-embarazada ¿comprendes ahora de lo que hablo?_

_Twilight: Oh bueno, pensé que sería algo peor… espere ¡¿Qué, qué yo estoy qué?!_

_Esto lo dijo con un notorio tono de sorpresa y felicidad._

_Dr. Horse: ¿Bueno eres idiota o que, no entiendes que dentro de ti hay un potro desarrollándose?_

_Twilight: Si, lo entiendo muy bien, valla, soy, digo, seré madre… jamás lo vi venir, y… creo que el padre será… Spike, cielos, que, felicidad… *sniff*…*sniff*… doctor…_

_Dr. Horse: ¿Ahora qué?_

_Twilight: Abráseme…_

_Dr. Horse: Bueno, un abrazo no está mal, de todas formas mi deber es hacer sentir bien a la gente…_

_Y así, el doctor abraza cariñosamente a Twilight…_

_Twilight: Doctor, acaricie mi cabeza…_

_Dr. Horse: Oh valla…_

_Esta vez el doctor mientras abraza a twilight comienza a acariciar su cabeza…_

_Twilight: Ahora deme buenas noticias a nivel nacional…_

_Dr. Horse: ¿En serio?, bueno… el índice de alfabetismo en Canterlot y Ponyville es del 99.9%_

_Twilight: Ohhh si…_

_Dr. Horse: Bien, mi turno termino, si me disculpas, debo ir a tomar Vicodin._

_El doctor se separa bruscamente de Twilight y se retira del gran lugar dejando sola a la yegua… pero regresa con un papel y se lo da a Twilight._

_Dr. Horse: Toma yegua morada, he aquí, escrito en papel, el diagnostico de tu parasito, él tiene un perfecto estado de salud… sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa…_

_Twilight: ¿Qué sucede doctor?_

_Dr. Horse: Bueno, los estudios confirman que este embrión es una… una, quimera…_

_Twilight: ¿Una quimera?_

_Dr. Horse: Exacto, una pregunta, ¿has tenido sexo con un ser que no pertenece a tu familia biológica?, ya sabes, ¿has tenido sexo con un dragon, grifo, algo así?_

_Twilight: Bueno, he de admitir que no he tenido relaciones con algún otro semental, solo con un dragon, ¿pero eso en que afecta a mi pequeño?_

_Dr. Horse: Bueno, debido a eso, la genética equina y la genética draconiana de ti y tu… esposo, novio, amante, lo que sea se han combinado, por lo que hay confirmadas posibilidades de que el potro nazca con partes de dragon y partes de poni, por ejemplo, puede tener patas de dragon, y un cuerno o alas, o viceversa, en fin, otros estudios confirman que el nivel de magia que ese pequeño potro –dragon posee, es más allá del imaginable, es quizá, más poderoso que la mismísima princesa Celestia, en fin, eso no es importante, así que por ahora, no le dé a eso mucha importancia, bien, nos vemos luego yegua tecnicolor…"_

Twilight: Y así fue, como me di cuenta de que en poco tiempo, seré madre, y todo gracias a ti, Spike, ¿no lo ves?, en poco, muy poco tiempo seré mama, oh Spike, gracias.

De pronto esta comienza a abrazarlo y a besarlo por todos lados, sin embargo, Spike detiene todo este agasajo formulando una pregunta que es muy importante de resolver…

Spike: Twilight, un momento, estas embarazada y todo bien pero, ¿la princesa Celestia tiene conocimiento de todo esto?

Twilight: Oh por favor Spike, ¿Qué tiene de malo que la princesa se dé cuenta de todo esto?

Spike: Bueno, ella podría encerrarte en prisión, pues, no sé si recuerdes, pero tienes 17, y yo 16, y eso se consideraría impuro de parte tuya, su más grande alumna, y tampoco sé si recuerdes esto, pero un ser en este lugar se considera mayor de edad al cumplir los 18 años… y tú tienes 17, y yo 16, en este caso, tu eres la mayor, por lo que esto se consideraría pederastia en contra mía, ¿ahora entiendes Twilight?, ella, con solo mover un casco podría enviarte a prisión, digo, podría enviarnos a prisión, y no quiero ir a prisión, no quiero hacerlo…

Twilight: Bueno Spike, si no deseas que hable con la princesa Celestia, está bien, será por un tiempo hasta que nazca nuestro pequeño potro, ¿satisfecho?

Twilight decía todo esto sin inmutarse, como si le importara poco ese hecho.

Spike: Cielos Twilight, te envidio, no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila teniendo en cuenta que… ¡nos pueden llevar a prisión!

Twilight: Ya te lo dije Spikey Wickey, tu ten calma, ya te dije, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces no hablare ni me comunicare con la princesa Celestia por un tiempo, ¿Qué dices? Vamos, relájate, no sé cómo puedes estar tan preocupado, mira, dejemos pasar el tiempo, pero un buen tiempo hasta que nazca nuestro potro, luego dejamos pasar algunos años, y nos volvemos a comunicar con la princesa Celestia, y fin de la historia, entonces, ¿Qué me dices Spike?

Spike: Valla, todo lo dices tan tentador… está bien, creo que vez ganas tú, aunque, siempre lo haces, oh Twilight, me haces tan feliz…

Stellarium: Bien, bien, quizá todo esto esté bien, pero Spike, hay que limpiar los desórdenes que provoco Pinkie Pie…

Spike: Oh, tienes razón, bueno Twi, descansa, por ahora yo y Stellarium nos encargaremos del desastre que dejo Pinkie Pie…

Twilight: Si no fuera molestia me gustaría que me trajeras unas fresas con crema.

Spike: Claro querida, tú relájate, que yo me encargare de traer tus fresas con crema…

…

_Biblioteca de Twilight 1:10 AM_

Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, no había restos de comida por ningún lado, todo estaba totalmente limpio, y actualmente Stellarium, Spike y Twilight se encontraban profundamente dormidos, bueno, todos excepto Stellarium, el cual no dejaba de moverse incluso dormido, quizá, quizá estaba teniendo una pesadilla…

_Sueño de Stellarium_

_Stellarium: ¿Donde… estoy?_

_Stellarium no se hallaba en ninguna parte, no sabía en donde estaba ni mucho menos sabia a donde ir, todo era completamente blanco, nada se distinguía, todo esto era confuso para el…_

_Stellarium: ¿Qué sitio es este, porque no hay nada ni nadie, que es lo que debo hacer? Bueno… supongo que, quizás si camine un poco pueda ver algún lugar, o a alguien que me dé indicaciones de cómo salir de aquí, creo que eso es lo más lógico que debería hacer…_

_Stellarium camino y camino, y por más que caminaba no encontraba nada, todo seguía tal y como cuando llego a ese extraño sitio…_

…

_Después de mucho caminar, se encontró un ser extraño, alguien totalmente desconocido para él, pues era como un semental, pero algunas partes de su cuerpo fueron sustituidas por partes de dragon, por ejemplo, su complexión no era delgada como la de un semental cualquiera, su complexión corporal era gruesa como la de un dragon, lo que da a creer que tiene fuerza sobre-equina, sin embargo, aún mantiene el cuerpo de un semental cualquiera, otro ejemplo, sus 2 brazos y piernas, en donde se supone van los cascos, estos fueron sustituidos por pequeñas pero mortales garras, ¿algún otro ejemplo?, si, tiene alas pero son de un dragon, por lo que estas son grandes y fuertes, y de la boca de dicho ser brotan 2 pequeños `pero visibles colmillos, oh, y tiene un cuerno de unicornio, tiene crin color lavanda, una larga cola draconiana y ya. Básicamente, parece un alicornio, pero mucho más fuerte que el alicornio común. Stellarium le veía ahí tirado en el "suelo" sin hacer nada, posiblemente estaba muerto o algo así, por lo cual Stellarium siguió su camino, sin embargo, algo le detiene y este al observar logra ver que sus piernas están siendo sujetadas por 2 poderosos brazos, los cuales son los brazos del ser mencionado anteriormente, posteriormente este extraño ser levanta a Stellarium y por consiguiente este ser comienza a abrazar a Stellarium mientras murmuraba algunas cosas…_

_¿?: Oh, padre… después de tanto tiempo al fin te veo, no sabes el gusto que me da el verte de nuevo…_

_Stellarium: ¿Qué? Oye yo no soy tu padre, suéltame, necesito libertad…_

_¿?: Pero padre, ¿es que acaso no te sientes también como yo al verme, no estas feliz?_

_Stellarium: Sinceramente no, en primera, no te conozco, segunda, ¿Por qué me dices padre?, ni siquiera estoy casado, ni mucho menos tengo hijos, bueno, no ahora…_

_¿?: ¿No me recuerdas padre? Bueno, te refrescare la memoria, me llamo Mike, Mike Sparkle, tengo 13 años, y soy tu hijo, soy hijo de Spike el dragon y de Twilight Sparkle la alicornio…_

_Stellarium: A ver, a ver, desde aquí comenzamos mal, yo soy un alicornio, y no hay ningún parecido en mi al de un dragon ¿o sí?_

_Mike: Bueno, no…_

_Stellarium: Otra cosa más, ¿Quiénes dices que son tus padres?_

_Mike: Son Spike el dragon y Twilight Sparkle, actual princesa de Ecuestria._

_Stellarium: Dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_Mike: Oh, tengo 13, pero muchos dicen que tengo más allá de mi edad, solo porque soy de dimensiones grandes…_

_Stellarium: No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero no perteneces a esta línea de tiempo, en estos momentos, tu todavía no naces si quiera, llevas, alrededor de 8 meses, entonces, esto de algún modo me está indicando que seguramente algún suceso malo ocurrirá en el futuro, y seguramente tu serás parte de ese caos, por lo cual después de la terrible guerra que se desato deseas buscar por medio de los sueños a tu padre y a tu madre para disculparte con ellos por todo el daño y muerte que provocaste, y seguramente eres solo energía que antes de desvanecerse quiere ver por última vez a sus padre porque ahora yaces tirado en el suelo a punto de morir ¿no es así?_

_Mike: Cielos, lo sabes todo, ¿pero cómo?_

_Stellarium: No lo sé, mi sentido estelar me lo dijo…_

_Mike: Bueno, se supone esta iba a ser la última vez que vería a mis padres, pero al parecer no podre, sin embargo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor, por favor?_

_Stellarium: Bien, ¿de qué se trata?_

_Mike: Por favor, cuida lo mejor posible de mí, evita esa terrible catástrofe que se avecina, y por favor, si ves actividades anormales alrededor de Ponyville, ve e investiga de que se trata, y si puedes, detén al creador de ese caos inmediatamente, oh, y si tienes oportunidad, busca a la hermana de Zecora la cebra, Mixolidia, si la localizas, háblale y coméntale del "Proyecto Q.U.I.M.E.R.A", con que le digas esas palabras, ella te dirá lo que debes hacer, en fin, si haces todo esto puedo darte una sorpresa, entonces, ¿Qué te parece?_

_Stellarium: Mmm, no lo sé, arriesgar mi vida para cuidar de un bebe que se convertirá en una amenaza en el futuro, bien, me parece perfecto, bueno, ahora, ¿cuál es esa sorpresa?_

_Mike: Oh, gracias, no sé qué aria sin ti, en fin, te voy a dar tu sorpresa, es algo especial, así que no hay necesidad de que cierres los ojos, bueno, puede que sientas alguna molestia en el cuerpo, pero después de esto, estarás listo para el futuro, bien, ¿listo?_

_Stellarium: Claro, cuando quieras…_

_Mike: Bien, allá vamos…_

_Mike comienza a concentrar magia en una de sus manos (hay que tener en cuenta que el no posee cascos, si no garras) y después de un momento, utilizando una sola de sus garras cargadas con magia, toca el pecho de Stellarium y automáticamente los ojos de este se ponen en blanco y de ellos comienza a emerger un poderoso brillo que al cabo de unos segundos desaparece del cuerpo de Stellarium, regresándole a sus ojos su habitual forma._

_Stellarium: ¿Que… fue… eso?_

_Mike: Oh descuida, te he dado una conexión con mi corazón, por lo que cuando mi "yo" pequeño tenga un problema tú lo detectaras, y ye he dado un poderosísima habilidad que solo yo le herede a mi madre Twilight, dicha habilidad se llama Tormenta Estelar A, y más que ser una habilidad, es una técnica de ataque y puedes invocarla las veces que quieras, pero cuidado, el uso de esta técnica en principiantes puede agotar a niveles más allá de la locura, así que no abuses de su poder, oh y otra cosa, en determinados momentos esta técnica puede volverse aún más poderosa de lo que ya es, veras, actualmente es una técnica de nivel A, y puede evolucionar a distintos niveles, por ejemplo, el nivel B, el nivel ψ, y el nivel Ω, así que no lo olvides, subir de nivel es esencial para amplificar el poder de este ataque, bueno, ahora sigue lo importante de veras, ahora no recuerdas nada respecto a tu pasado, ¿verdad?_

_Stellarium: No, he vivido con esa duda desde hace ya algún tiempo…_

_Mike: Bien, te adelantare algunas cosillas que realmente ibas a saber en el futuro, pero mi obsequio es darte información muy relevante, así que escucha muy bien, tu eres hijo de un rey que vive en un sitio extraño, y tu madre, es una reina, pero también es reina de un sitio extraño, tienes una hermana que está loca de poder y no sabe que es tu hermana, y quiere destruir a mi madre, y tu hermana loca de poder, es hermana de mi madre porque el padre de mi madre tuvo un largo lio amoroso con tu madre, de ahí fue que salió la hermana de mi madre, bueno, creo que esto es todo lo que por ahora debes saber, así que, adiós…_

_Stellarium: Un momento, ¿Cuál es el nombre de todos mis parientes?_

_Mike: Lo siento chico, eso debes descubrirlo tú mismo, si te lo revelara ahora, el universo tal y como lo conocemos seria destruido debido a una seria avería en la línea espacio-tiempo, así que ya sabes, debes descubrir eso por ti mismo, confió en que lo harás, y confió en que cuidaras bien de mi…_

_Stellarium: Claro que sí, cuidare muy bien de ti, te lo prometo, er, creo que esta es la despedida, así que, hasta pronto, supongo…_

_Mike: Oh descuida, solo me convertiré en energía por ahora, pero me encargare de que mi "yo" pequeño te recuerde muy bien, bueno, debo irme, pero antes, te dejo este último obsequio…_

_Mike había dejado sobre el "suelo" una caja pequeña con un listón rojo atado._

_Mike: Bueno, adiiiiiiooooosss…_

_Antes de que Stellarium pudiese hacer algo el cuerpo de Mike se había reducido a energía, la cual automáticamente desapareció ante los ojos rojos del joven semental, sin embargo, esta regresa velozmente para dirigir unas últimas palabras a Stellarium…_

_Mike: Por cierto, no tienes 19 años, tienes 18, y en el futuro te casaras con cierta mane de la armonía y tendrás 3 pequeños hijos, y me llamo Giygas, diles a mis padres que nombren así, bien… adiós je je je…_

_Finalmente los restos de energía de Mike habían desaparecido, y ahora era responsabilidad de Stellarium salir de ese lugar, sin embargo, tomo la caja que Mike había dejado, la abrió y ojeo su contenido…_

_(_ www . youtube watch ?v=4lcWTuvy2Pk)

**Stellarium consiguió el recuerdo de Mike del futuro**

**Un broche viejo y oxidado.**

_Stellarium: ¿Solo esto? Bueno, que más da, puedo enviar este broche a que lo limpien y quedara como nuevo, en fin, ahora, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?_

_Apenas termino su oración un gran puerta apareció ante sus ojos, así que sin más, Stellarium comenzó a avanzar hacia esta, y posteriormente, al darse cuenta, Stellarium ya estaba despierto…_

_Biblioteca de Twilight 10:00 AM_

Ya era de día, el sol deslumbraba, y los ponies se encontraban haciendo sus quehaceres del día.

Spike: Oh viejo, al fin despiertas, creí que no despertarías…

Stellarium: ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

Spike: Bueno, no se trata de tu sueño, se trata de tus sueños, tienes el sueño pesado por que no dejabas de pronunciar cosas y murmurar y cosas de ese tipo, viejo, te recomiendo vallas al Psiquiatra, en fin, que bueno que despiertas, me estabas asustando, en fin, ya es nuevo día, y todo vuelve a la normalidad, ¿Qué bien no crees? Bueno, te espero abajo, no hay mucho que hacer, así que no se, puedes bajar y hacer algo, o puedes quedarte aquí arriba descansando, tú decides… yo por mi parte, debo bajar, pues yo y Twilight nos levantamos algo tarde, pero bueno, ¿Qué puedes esperar de ella si está embarazada? En fin, nos vemos luego viejo…

Spike bajo al piso de abajo (Da'h) mientras Stellarium se levantaba lentamente de su cama, siguió su camino al baño y no noto nada extraño hasta ese momento, hasta que eventualmente descubrió que tenía un broche viejo y oxidado guindando en su pecho.

Stellarium: Así que, no era un sueño, entonces, Mike, digo, Giygas, prometo cuidar lo mejor posible de ti, ¿oíste?, cuidare muy bien de ti, pero solo cuando nazcas, hasta entonces, me dedicare a probar esa técnica que me otorgaste de Tormenta Estelar…

Stellarium continuo hablando consigo mismo, en sí, presentía que algo malo sucedería en cualquier momento, y esa sensación se intensifica más debido a que en ningún momento le pregunto a Giygas cuando sucederían los extraños ataques, por lo que sin dejar de sentir la misma sensación se ducho, se arregló y posteriormente se dedicó a no hacer nada debido a que simplemente no había nada que hacer, lo que sí es seguro, es que posiblemente algo extraño suceda, pero nadie, ni siquiera Stellarium, sabe que pueda ser, en este caso, lo más conveniente es que se preparara tanto física como mental mente, pues lo que seguiría algunos meses después sería difícil de superar…

_Descubrí el secreto divino, para evitar que me borre los links, ahora solo es, copia/pega/une, eso es todo, y respecto a UPSA, pues, lo continuare, pero no por ahora, bien, creo que ya he hablado demasiado, así que adiós, por ahora_


	5. Extraños Sucesos

_My Little Pony X: La Magia de la Amistad_

_Extraños Sucesos_

_Algún lugar de New Mare 10:00 PM_

Es de noche, una fría noche, y debajo de un puente no hay si no 15 seres, los cuales tienen varias fogatas encendidas, comían algo, se aceitaban y comían, esos seres son los robots enviados de Shiny King, los cuales estaban pasando una terrible situación, se hallaban perdidos, oxidados, cansados y con un severo frio debido a que en parte estaba haciendo una fuerte nevada haya por New Mare, por lo que estos, sin éxito para encontrar un refugio tuvieron que ir al lugar menos deseado, un puente…

Robo Twilight: H-h-h-ha-c-ce mu-mucho fri-fri-frio aquí…

Robo Spike: Yo no sé qué hacer, me he aceitado como unas 15 veces, y sigo igual de oxidado, y por lo que se ve, esta tormenta de frio va para largo.

Mecha Ónix: Pues no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo todas mis comodidades aquí abajo, fue solo suerte que el rey me haya dado la habilidad de manejar la tierra a voluntad ¿no creen?

Robot GS: Descuiden chicos, he comprobado las estadísticas, y me indican que la tormenta finaliza esta noche, y posteriormente esta avanzara a Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Maretrópolis y finalmente Canterlot, por lo consiguiente llegara a Ponyville, y las estadísticas enviadas por el rey Shiny King confirman que su hijo Dream Sun habita en dicho lugar, o sea Ponyville, así que no se preocupen, como e horas la tormenta ya se habrá marchado, pero por ahora, lo importante es conseguir estar calientes, así que chicos y chicas, vamos a hacerlo, en el buen sentido de la palabra, bueno, ¿Cómo nos organizamos 15 androides? Mmm, ya lo tengo, Flutter Bot, enciende más fogatas y suministra aceite a los que lo necesiten, ¿entendiste?

Flutter Bot: Si, en un momento lo hago…

Robot GS: Bien, como decía, Roshia Bot, tú te encargaras de hacer los refugios temporales, ¿quedo claro?

Roshia Bot: Hey, ¿Cómo que quieres que haga varios refugios, en un solo refugio podríamos caber todos juntos no te parece?

Robot GS: Buena observación Roshia Bot, sin embargo quiero que todos se separen en 5 grupos de 3, de esa forma no explotaremos demasiado la limitada capacidad de las fogatas para calentarnos, ya que, si hacemos todo tal y como dije, nos calentaremos más rápido, ¿ahora ves mis razones Roshia?

Roshia Bot: Bien, como tú digas…

Robot GS: Bueno, ahora sigue una parte esencial, los grupos, serán 5 grupos de 3 integrantes cada uno, bueno, ahora los equipos… el equipo 1 estará conformado por mí, Robo Twilight y Robo Spike, bien ahora el segundo equipo, estará conformado por Flutter Bot, Pinkie Bot y por Doc Bot, en fin, vamos con el tercer equipo, el cual estar conformado por Mecha Rarity, por Lyra Bot y por Bon-Bot, ahora, el cuarto equipo, estar conformado por el Robo Peje, por Apple Bot y Scoota Bot, y finalmente, el equipo 5, estará conformado por R-Dash 5000, Mecha Applejack y por Mecha Ónix, bien, esos son los 5 equipos, ¿ha quedado claro soldados?

Todos: ¡Si señor!

Robot GS: Bien, así me gusta, vallan acomodando sus equipos, mañana partiremos, realmente no sé cómo llegamos a parar aquí, pensé que íbamos en la dirección correcta, en fin, sigan con sus deberes chicos… que la noche va a ser dura…

Todos se formaban, trabajaban, comían, descansaban, hacían lo que podían para regular su temperatura, porque saben bien que tienen una misión importante que deben cumplir, entonces, no hay de otra, así debe ser…

_Casa de Twilight 3:45 PM_

_Esto es Ponyville, las bajas temperaturas han llegado a su máximo esplendor, ha granizado, han llegado fuertes lloviznas de agua-nieve, ha llovido normalmente, ha nevado, vientos que hielan la piel ¿pero por qué ha sucedido esto? Nadie lo sabe, actualmente se tienen reportes confirmando que en estos instantes nadie en Cloudsdale se encuentra trabajando, por lo que se supone que esta poderosa racha de fríos y lluvias ha sido generada naturalmente, a final de cuentas, le recordamos ponerse un abrigo, la bufanda, lo que usted quiera, porque los fríos ya llegaron y están aquí para quedarse, esto fue todo, reportando para noticieros TV Yegu-azteca 7 Javier Alatorre, recordándoles que el tiempo, también es noticia, buenas tardes._

Spike se hallaba sentado en una silla del comedor viendo las noticias por la televisión mientras desayunaba, y al otro lado de la mesa estaba Stellarium, también desayunando…

Spike: Valla, si todo eso ha sucedido en tan poco tiempo aquí en Ponyville, eso solo quiere decir una cosa…

Stellarium: ¿Qué significa eso Spike?

Spike: Significa que entre los dos deberemos limpiar la entrada de la casa…

Stellarium: ¿Pero cómo dices eso, no vez como está el tiempo ahora?, podríamos morir congelados…

Spike: Hay ya ya ya ya, tranquilízate, sabes muy bien que soy un dragon…

Stellarium: Si… ¿y?

Spike: Que yo puedo expeler fuego por la boca sin problemas, por lo que hacer ese trabajo llevara solo 5 minutos o menos… pero bueno, si deseas que haga yo las cosas entonces no hay problema, de todos modos sé que no tienes problema en que no te pague el día de hoy ¿o sí?

Stellarium: Ehm, tu no me pagas Spike, en sí, las cosas yo las hago de buena fe y sin cobrar… entonces, quedaría claro que quieres que yo haga todo ese trabajo mientras tu pierdes el tiempo de alguna forma creativa…. ¿no es así?

Spike: ¿Qué? ¡No!, sabes que nunca haría tal cosa… dios… está bien, hagamos esto pues… solo quiero descansar, pero en fin, ¿qué podemos hacer?… bien, Stellarium, salgamos de una vez…

Spike y Stellarium se dirigen a la puerta dispuestos a salir cuando estos son detenidos por Twilight, la cual se sitúa en su camino…

Twilight: No van a salir así nada más ¿o sí?

Spike: Twilight, no sé a qué te refieres… lo siento, no entendí…

Twilight: Por favor, ¿van a salir así sin nada abrigador, arriesgando su vida sin importarles que tal vez puedan perderla en el intento de realizar ese difícil trabajo todo eso producto de tu novia la cual está embarazada y ahora solo quiere que le cumplan sus caprichos?

Spike: Claro que si, veras, no me importa que tan caprichosa seas, lo importante es que tu estés bien, eso es lo que realmente es importante, porque estarás embarazada y todo, pero te ves más linda que cuando te conocí…

Twilight: Oh Spike, Stellarium está viéndonos, que picaron eres, ha, bien me convenciste, salgan a trabajar, mientras yo estaré cuidando a nuestro pequeño…

Spike: Cuenta con ello…

Spike y Stellarium salen de la casa solo para ver que afuera no hay mucha, si no muchísima nieve por todos lados, lo suficiente como para que no se lograra ver más allá de los límites de la gran casa… pero por el lado bueno solo estaba nevando…

Spike: Bien, me rindo, esta es demasiada nieve como para que mi fuego acabe con toda ella, y si lo hiciese, acabaría creando un mar aquí en nuestra casa, así que bien, volvamos…

Stellarium: ¡Spike! No puedes rendirte así nada más, debe haber algo que podamos hacer…

Spike: ¿Qué sugieres?

Stellarium: Eh, no sé, podríamos ir quitando poco a poco la nieve y tu utilizarías tu fuego para derretirla, de hecho, suena muy bien, ¿Qué dices?

Spike: … bueno… supongo que está bien, intentémoslo, y a ver qué pasa…

Stellarium y Spike pusieron manos a la obra y se pusieron a trabajar utilizando la fórmula que Stellarium había expuesto anteriormente.

_Ponyville congelado 6:50 PM_

El tiempo pasaba velozmente y tanto Spike como Stellarium comenzaron a sentir físicamente que la temperatura descendía rápida y considerablemente…

Spike: G… guau, hace un… tremendo frio a…aquí, ¿Qué habrá p…pasado…?

Stellarium: N… no lo sé, pero tengo una i…idea, ¿p…por qué no nos c…calentamos con tu f… fuego?

Spike: Bien… creo que tienes… r…razón… pero solo por esta vez… ¬¬

Stellarium: Antes de que comiences… t… tengo una duda…

Spike: Que sea rápido…

Stellarium: ¿Cómo vas a hacer fuego sin que ambos nos quememos?

Spike: Bien… observa al maestro…

Spike con sus manos hace veloces ademanes a la vez que pronuncia lo siguiente…

Spike: _¡PK Fuego A!* _

_(*NDA: "Alfa" en alfabeto griego) _

Automáticamente las manos del joven dragon emiten una tenue luz purpura e instantáneamente de estas sale una ligera onda de un tono rojizo que rodea tanto a él como al joven semental, después de eso los 2 ya estaban recuperados, el equivalente a… ya no tenían frio, posteriormente Spike volvió a repetir los mismos ademanes a la vez que volvió a pronunciar lo siguiente…

Spike: _¡PK Fuego Ψ!**_

_(**NDA: "Psi" en alfabeto griego)_

Después de lo anteriormente explicado volvió a ocurrir respecto a Spike, solo que a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión emitió una poderosa onda de calor que fue dirigida por el dragon hacia el resto de nieve que aún quedaba deshaciendo la nieve restante por completo, ósea que ambos chicos ya habían terminado su trabajo todo gracias a la poderosa técnica que el dragon había empleado, sin embargo, todo eso había dejado perplejo al joven semental, debido a que, de algún modo, sentía que ya había oído las palabras _PK_ en algún lugar, cuando de repente los recuerdos de su sueño anterior habían llegado de golpe a su cabeza. Stellarium estaba recordando lo que ese ser Giygas le había dicho acerca de un poder llamado _PK Tormenta estelar A_, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces hizo mención de esto al dragon, sin embargo… no sabía cómo explicárselo debidamente…

Stellarium: Ehm… Spike…

Spike: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Stellarium: Recuerdas las técnicas que usaste hace poco tiempo, ya sabes "Fuego eso" y el otro y que no sé qué… ¿lo recuerdas?

Spike: Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?

Stellarium: Bueno, casualmente… la noche anterior… yo… este… había soñado con alguien ¿ok?

Spike: Si está bien, pero, ¿Qué honda o que, que tiene eso de relevante?

Stellarium: Bueno mira, Ehm, había soñado con un kirin, kirim, o como se llame llamado Giygas, no recuerdo de que hablamos, pero recuerdo que me dijo que activo un poder en mi interior, llamado… _PK Tormenta estelar A_, y que no sé qué más, y que la ñonga del ratón Pérez y ahhh, infinidad de cosas, y bueno, debido a eso, y a que apenas lo acabo de recordar, quería preguntarte si de casualidad, entre tus hechizos… no tendrías alguno para detectar si tal técnica existe en mi cuerpo, ¿porfis?

Spike: Bueno, está bien, ¿Qué más da? Pero que sea rápido, ya quiero meterme a la casa…

Velozmente Spike vuelve a hacer ademanes como hace un momento, pero a diferencia de lo mencionado anteriormente este pronuncia lo siguiente…

Spike: _¡PSI Detección!_

Posteriormente a eso un aura de color morado rodea el cuerpo de Stellarium y… ya, básicamente eso fue todo lo que le sucedió a Stellarium, sin embargo, el aura seguía rodeando a Stellarium, solo que el aura se redujo hasta quedar exactamente en el cuerno del joven potro…

Spike: Tranquilo Stellarium, esto no duele ni es tardado, solo estoy buscando en tu cuerno si hay o existe la posibilidad de que allí existan técnicas o hechizos…

Después de un rato de silencio, el dragon deshace el conjuro sobre el cuerno de Stellarium, y este con su faceta clásica de "nada es importante" le da la siguiente información al semental blanco…

Spike: Bueno, con las debidas precauciones e investigado cuáles son tus poderes, y al parecer tienes una tremenda cantidad de hechizos, tanto _PSI _como _PK_, valla para no hacer tanto cuento… si tienes dicho poder…

Stellarium: ¿En serio? O.O

Spike: Puedes apostarlo…

Stellarium: ¡Sí!, que bien, que…

Spike: SIN EMBARGO…

Stellarium: ¿Sin embargo qué?

Spike: No te recomiendo que la utilices mucho… por lo menos ahora.

Stellarium: ¿Por… que lo dices?

Spike: Porque esa técnica es tipo _PK Normal_, por lo que las condiciones climáticas, ya sea en tiempo o en enemigos, influye drásticamente en el uso de dicha técnica, en pocas palabras, el ataque se te regresara si lo usas nada más por usarlo sobre nieve, fuego, hielo, lo que sea, y lo mismo aplica para los enemigos, pero, por fortuna, las habilidades _PK_, de alguna u otra manera, evolucionan a tipo _PSI_, el tipo de magia más fuerte en el mundo entero… en fin, podría crear un clon mío para que lo intentases derrotar, al fin y al cabo yo no soy de ningún tipo en específico, solo soy un simple dragon con poderes mágicos, en fin, ¿Qué me dices, entrenas ahora?

Stellarium: Oh, bueno, yo, creo que podría intentar derrotar a al menos un clon tuyo, así que intentémoslo…

Spike: Bien, conste que tú lo pediste…

Spike vuelve a hacer ademanes, y esta vez pronuncia lo siguiente…

Spike: _¡PK Clon A!_

Repentinamente sale de la nada un nuevo Spike, solo que este no se movía y no hacía nada, solo respiraba…

Spike: Bien, ahí lo tienes, una réplica exacta de tu servidor, solo ataca con golpes suaves, como cachetadas y patadas, ya sabes, bien, pelea con él, utilizando tu poderoso hechizo.

Stellarium: ¿Sabes algo?

Spike: ¿Qué?

Stellarium: No sé cómo hacer la técnica…

Spike: Oh si, casi lo olvido, la forma de ejecutar hechizos es simple, al menos para los unicornios, lo único que debes hacer es pronunciar el nombre de la técnica que quieres utilizar y listo, automáticamente el conjuro se ejecutara, conmigo, un dragon, es diferente, puesto que yo tengo que utilizar una serie de movimientos para que mi cuerpo detecte que deseo utilizar un ataque, en fin, inténtalo…

Stellarium: Bien, si es así, entonces comencemos… :)

_(NDA: _ www. Youtube watch? v=VJZm3yej7Jk)

Stellarium: Prepárate bestia fétida, pronto conocerás el verdadero poder de Stellarium, el semental de ojos rojos y cabellera multicolor…

Stellarium corre velozmente hacia el Spike falso y le propina un fuerte golpe en la cara, y el semental ya estaba dispuesto a darle el siguiente golpe cuando velozmente el Spike falso esquiva dicho golpe y se lo regresa a Stellarium, en sí, el golpe no fue fuerte, solo fue una simple bofetada, pero a final de cuentas, con el simple airecito y le dejo la mano bien remarcada en la mejilla, después de eso "Spike" se queda parado sin hacer nada, por lo que Stellarium aprovecha para propinarle otro fuerte golpe, el golpe esta vez fue tan fuerte que logro empujarle algunos centímetros, sin embargo, "Spike" ,esta vez después de recibir el golpe, realiza movimientos con sus manos igual a como Spike lo había hecho, solo que a diferencia de Spike, este no dijo nada, pero una poderosa onda de calor broto de sus manos atinando directamente al potro blanco, el ataque que recibió fue tan poderoso que lo mando a volar varios metros aterrizando en un montículo de nieve, el cual termino derritiéndose, pero por el lado bueno el ataque se reflejó hacia "Spike", también provocándole algunos daños debido a la poderosa onda de calor reflejada por la nieve (debemos recordar que algunas cosas hechas o fusionadas con elementos climáticos reflejan ataques _PK_)…

Stellarium apenas se estaba levantando del suelo frio y congelado, mientras que "Spike" solo seguía inmóvil, la batalla no era difícil ni nada, pero a Stellarium se le estaba complicando todo, esto debido a que primero deseaba utilizar sus habilidades físicas, pero debido a que ya había recibido daño suficiente, no soporto más la tentación y utilizo su poderoso hechizo…

Stellarium: _¡PK Tormenta estelar A!_

Después de eso el cuerno del semental comenzó a brillar, y repentinamente cientas de pequeñas estrellas bajaban del cielo dirigiéndose al Spike falso, explotando al más suave tacto, sin embargo, hay que admitir que algunas de las diminutas estrellas se habían reflejado, devolviéndole parte del daño a Stellarium, afortunadamente, no fueron daños severos, y Stellarium había salido vivo de ahí, pero no se pudo decir lo mismo del Spike falso. Las estrellas habían dejado de caer, la humareda era inmensa pero debido a los vientos nevados esta se disipo velozmente, solo para revelar que… "Spike" yacía en el piso ya sin vida.

Spike: Bien amigo, haz demostrado que tienes lo que se necesita para pelear, sin embargo, vas a tener que tomar un baño, o si no Twilight te convertirá en complemento para Cupcakes de Pinkie Pie…

"Pinkie Pie"

"Pinkie Pie"

"_Pinkie Pie"_

"Pinkie Pie", esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Stellarium hasta que en un boom lo recordó todo, todo lo que Spike le había dicho ayer a Pinkie en la fiesta de bienvenida del joven potro blanco, y una vez que recordó eso, noto que la "dulce fragancia" a dulces y manzanas de Pinkie Pie no estaba esparcida en el ambiente, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Spike si no la había visto…

Stellarium: Spike…

Spike: ¿Qué sucede?

Stellarium: ¿Casualmente no has notado la fragancia de Pinkie Pie?

Spike: Realmente no, de hecho, no la he visto desde ayer, me pregunto que habrá sido de ella…

Stellarium: ¿Qué? Por favor Spike, como no vas a recordar lo que paso ayer, como la insultaste y la echaste de la casa, ¿es una mentira verdad?

Spike: Ehm… sí, tengo una idea, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a buscarla para que le pida disculpas personalmente…?

Stellarium: Bien, suena lógico, después de tan mal que la trataste ayer se merece una disculpa al menos… en fin, vamos a buscarla, ya está volviendo a hacer frio aquí…

Spike: Bueno, dame un minuto, debo ir a ponerme una bufanda, en un momento vuelvo…

Stellarium: Bueno, de hecho, yo también voy a ir a cambiarme, aunque bueno, solo es una bufanda, pero de todos modos cuenta como ropa…

Spike: Bueno, andado…

Spike y Stellarium entran a la casa y su sorpresa no puede ser menor al ver tal escenario… todo, estaba… congelado… pero afortunadamente Twilight aún seguía en buen estado debido a que se había encerrado en un escudo emanador de calor, lo suficientemente cálido como para que ella no se hubiera congelado. Twilight al ver a los chicos se acerca a estos y comienza a hablar con ellos como si nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo…

Twilight: Hola chicos, ¿Qué me cuentan, acaso ya terminaron de remover la nieve de la entrada?

Spike: Ehm, sí, pero, te veo muy tranquila, como si estuvieras ignorando el hecho de que todo dentro de este lugar está congelado…

Twilight: Si sé que todo está congelado, pero siendo honesta, ¿Qué más da? Digo, no me lo estoy tomando a la ligera, pero no voy a gastar más magia para descongelar todo este lugar solo para que en cuestión de segundos todo vuelva a congelarse, lo siento, pero simplemente prefiero estar dentro de mi esfera de calor, espero lo entiendan, bien, cambiando de tema, ¿van a salir no es así?

Spike: Bueno, si… ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

Twilight: Es muy fácil, todo afuera está congelado y ustedes van a ir a investigar por qué sucedió todo eso, ¿es así no?

Spike: Valla, ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

Twilight: Nada de adivinanzas ni nada de eso por el estilo, solo lo supe y ya, es el sexto sentido de la mujer…

Spike: Ehm… sí, claro, lo que tú digas, en fin, nos vamos a cambiar y nos vamos… Ehm… ¿podemos ir verdad?

Twilight: Si, descuida, al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada que hacer ahora, y además… *bostezo*… tengo sueño, descuiden, yo estaré bien, mientras me iré a dormir, buenas noches…

Spike: Bueno… bien, buenas noches… je, buenas noches… Ejemm… buenas… noches… Twilight… Sparkle…

Twilight: ¿Quieres tu beso de las buenas noches?

Spike: ¡Por favor hazlo!, sabes cómo me siento si no lo haces…

Twilight: Bueno…

Spike se agacha y recibe un tierno beso en la frente de parte de Twilight, pero fue velozmente debido a la quizá incomoda presencia de Stellarium. Spike podrá ser una persona malhumorada y algo desagradable, pero en el fondo aún sigue siendo un pequeño dragon, y Twilight, aparte de ser su novia (y quizá futura esposa), hace la función de madre con él, debido a que… en el fondo de su corazón siempre se ha resentido por el hecho de nunca haber conocido a sus padres… eso es doloroso incluso para Twilight, pero vamos, la vida es dura, no esperes trofeos desde que naces… Ehm, en fin. Después de eso, Spike y Stellarium prosiguen a… ¿cambiarse?, esperen… oh, ya veo… solo fueron a ponerse abrigos y bufandas, en fin, después de eso se disponen a salir, bajo el frio viento nevado de Ponyville…

_Plaza Central de Ponyville 7:20 PM_

Es de noche, y la descendencia drástica del clima termino por congelar a todo Ponyville, por lo que ahora solo es un pueblo congelado y sin vida, en tal caso, no fue muy buena idea por parte de los chicos buscar a Pinkie Pie tan tarde…

Stellarium: Sabes, creo que lo arruinamos…

Spike: No se… ¿Por qué lo dices?

Stellarium: Quizá, porque ya es algo tarde, está todo muy oscuro… y en especial por aun no hemos encontrado la casa de Pinkie Pie, pero tengo la sensación de que ya estamos cerca, aun así, deberíamos hacer algo para iluminarnos…

Spike: Bien, utiliza un hechizo cualquiera para hacer eso…

Stellarium: ¿Qué, por qué yo?

Spike: Porque tú fuiste el que me dijo que buscara a Pinkie Pie y me disculpara con ella… ¿así o más claro?

Stellarium: Bien, bien, vamos pues…

Spike y Stellarium prosiguen a seguir buscando la casa de Pinkie Pie, sin embargo, ellos no saben que dicha yegua ya está a metros, quizá, a kilómetros de Ponyville, aun perseguida por el recuerdo de Spike la noche anterior…

_Afueras de Ponyville 7:50 PM_

_(NDA: __ www . youtube watch?v=qVf-OUFukog__)_

Es de noche, es fría, pero, por alguna extraña razón, en esas calles lejanas a Ponyville… no estaba nevando, lloviendo o algo así, de hecho, podría decirse que por esas calles, solitarias e iluminadas tenuemente por la poca iluminación, el clima era el más apto para poder andar de paseo, y exactamente eso es lo que está haciendo cierta yegua rosada… Ehm, digo, Pinkie Pie, er, digo… Pinkamena. La yegua rosada se hallaba caminando tranquilamente por ahí, mas no llevaba su clásica faceta feliz, al contrario, se le veía triste y desganada, todo por causa de los recuerdos de Spike, que aun llegaban a su mente. Ella había tomado una decisión, la cual, era irse por algún tiempo de Ponyville, entonces, ella regresaría a dicho lugar cuando sintiera que está preparada mentalmente para regresar a Ponyville, sin embargo, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que terminó estrellándose contra una extraña caseta de color rojo, donde se hallaban 2 sementales repartiendo folletos (mmm, ¿repartiendo folletos a esta hora?)…

Semental 1: Oh, disculpe señorita, ¿está usted bien?

Pinkie Pie: Si, gracias, Ehm, discúlpeme, que tonta soy…

Semental 1: No, descuide, no hay problema…

Pinkie Pie: Bien, si me disculpa… tengo algunas cosas que hacer, en fin… hasta pronto…

Semental 1: Este, si, hasta… pronto…

Pinkie Pie se alejaba muy lentamente de dicho lugar, el semental que había hablado con ella… había detectado sin problema alguno que la yegua hablaba con un tono algo triste y melancólico, esto, por alguna extraña razón puso triste también al semental, por lo que este también decide hablar con su compañero…

Semental 1: Oye, ¿sabes algo?, esa pobre yegua se ve triste… Ehm, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos que tiene?, Ehm, digo, aprovechando que no esta tan lejos de aquí…

Semental 2: Oh Donut Blitz, ¿de nuevo volviste a ablandarte?

Donut: Oye, lo siento mucho "su majestad", pero aún tengo algo de corazón, no como tú, ¿Por qué solo quieres contratar?, ¿acaso no te importan los sentimientos de los demás Pockey?

Pockey: No es que no me importen, pero ya sabes como soy, sin importar sus sentimientos, entre el bien y el mal, yo contratare para nuestra corporación, y ella sinceramente, se ve apta para estar en cualquier puesto que se le otorgue… es que, ¿acaso ya no deseas trabajar con nosotros y prefieres dedicarte a ser alguien "sensible"?

Donut: Hey, no me gustaría perder mi trabajo, a final de cuentas, yo solo propuse ver que tiene y ayudarla si es posible, vamos, sé que quieres saber que le pasa, y también sé que quieres ayudarla… ¿podemos ayudarla, por favor?

Pockey: Ehm… e… está bien, ayudémosla, pero después de eso, habrá que intentar bajo todos los medios posibles contratarla, ¿ha quedado claro no?

Donut: Claro que sí, bien, veamos que podamos hacer para ayudarla…

Pockey: Si, lo que sea…

Así que, ¿esos dos sementales son un tal Donut Blitz y un tal Pockey?, efectivamente, Donut Blitz en un semental de ojos color verdes, crin color naranja y cuerpo del mismo color, oh, y su Cutie Mark está formada por… una pequeña esfera de chocolate. Pockey… Pockey… Pockey, es, un semental unicornio de color blanco con una crin que por extrañas razones evita que se vean sus ojos, y su Cutie Mark… es… ¿un extraño feto rojo?, así es, su Cutie Mark es un feto rojo… el… podrá parecer una mala persona… pero… muy en el fondo… de su ser… es una buena persona... por lo que él decide ayudar a su amigo Donut Blitz para ayudar a Pinkie Pie, y determinar si sus problemas se pueden remediar…

Pockey se acerca a la yegua rosada, y con voz algo fastidiada decide preguntar…

Pockey: Ehm, disculpa que te moleste, pero dada tu situación actual mí amigo y yo hemos decidido preguntarte que te ha ocurrido…

Pinkie Pie: Bueno, yo… tuve un problema con un ser…

Pockey: Bien, ¿que ser es ese?... bueno, si no te es molestia o incomodidad decirme.

Pinkie Pie: Bueno, tuve recientemente un problema con un dragon, el… me grito de una forma tan hiriente… ese dragon, se llama… Spike, y vive con su novia Twilight, Twilight Sparkle…

Pockey: E… espera un segundo… ¿dijiste Twilight Sparkle?

Pinkie Pie: Si, pero mi problema no lo tuve con ella, lo tuve con su novio, Spike el dragon…

Pockey: Un momento… si tú conoces a Twilight Sparkle, tú deberías ser…

Pinkie Pie: … ¿Pinkie Pie?, je, así es, soy la yegua más fiestera de toda Ponyville :), o bueno… al menos antes lo era… porque simplemente, he decidido irme de Ponyville… :(

Pockey: Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Pinkie Pie: Pues, lo hice… por algo que Spike me dijo…

Pockey: Y… ¿Qué fue ese "algo" que te dijo?

Pinkie Pie: Bueno, dijo algo acerca de que solo se hacer fiestas, o algo así, pero no lo dijo como lo estoy explicando, me lo estaba gritando, se le veía muy enojado, me había gritado eso, y algunas otras cosas más que a pesar de todo, me han hecho pensar que tiene razón, y que quizá, he malgastado mi tiempo haciendo fiestas, una tras otra, y no he hecho algo realmente productivo en mi vida… solo he… perdido el tiempo inútilmente, bueno, esa fue la razón por la que decidí irme algún tiempo de Ponyville, y bueno, aquí me tienen, relatando a dos extraños la historia triste de Pinkie Pie…

Pockey: Mmm, valla, eso no fue muy agradable de su parte… Ehm, discúlpanos un momento…

Pockey se acerca a Donut y se aleja junto al de Pinkie Pie algunos centímetros, para charlar en privado…

Pockey: Donut, ¿acaso osas saber quién es ella?

Donut: Bueno, no, yo suelo ayudar a desconocidos…

Pockey: Bueno, ella es… Pinkie Pie, ¿lo entiendes?

Donut: Ah… ella… bueno… no.

Pockey: Eres un tonto…pero eres un tonto inteligente… muy inteligente, veras tu… si la contratamos y ella acepta, podríamos dominar a todo el universo de una vez por todas…

Donut: Oh, bueno, nunca vi esas posibilidades, pero, suena bien, aunque, no creo que sea lo mejor aprovecharse de una yegua triste para hacerla unirse a una secta que de algún modo trata de despertar al **Dragon Oscuro**, un viejo pero quizá cierto mito urbano…

Pockey: No te pedí que dieras esa información, pero da lo mismo, intentemos hacer que se una a nuestra secta, ella, podría sernos de mucha utilidad…

Donut: Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo pero está bien…

Después de eso ambos sementales van directo hacia donde Pinkie Pie y decide preguntar Donut Blitz para ver si hay algún resultado…

Donut: ¿Sabes?, mi amigo me conto todo lo que pasaste, pero, ¿sabías que hay algo que puedes hacer para deshacerte de tus tristes recuerdos?

Pinkie Pie: Ehm bueno, realmente no, pero si ustedes lo supieran me harían un gran favor…

Donut: Bueno, una buena jornada de trabajo haría desaparecer tus penas… ¿Qué te parece?

Pinkie Pie: …

Donut: Er, ¿no es buena idea o sí?

Pinkie Pie: Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, bueno, yo creo… Ehm, ¿Dónde debo firmar?

Donut: Oh, descuida, no tienes que firmar, por lo menos ahora, con que te pongas este casco, estas contratada…

El joven semental le da a Pinkie Pie un casco de color rojo, en sí, parecía un casco cualquiera, solo que ahora es de color rojo, y aparte, recibió una pequeña insignia de parte del semental Pockey.

Pockey: Pinkie Pie, debido a que es tu primer… er, tu primera tarde, se te será asignado un trabajo de lo más simple, mañana comenzamos… oh, a todo esto, esa insignia que te di… es un broche nivel 1, te será útil… en… algún momento…

Pinkie Pie: Valla, todo esto es genial, pero, ¿Dónde podría hospedarme?

Pockey: Oh sí, eso… bueno, puedes entrar a nuestra caseta… je, je, je, no es tan pequeña como parece…

Donut: Si, deberías entrar, te gustara…

Pinkie Pie: Bien, creo que, puedo confiar en ustedes…

Donut Blitz, Pockey y Pinkie Pie entran a la caseta…

Pinkie Pie: ¡Guau! Es ENORME…

Pockey: Pensé que dirías eso…

Pinkie Pie no se equivocaba al decir que dicho sitio era enorme, es, gigantesco, increíblemente grande, en ese sitio, había espacio al menos para toda la población de Ponyville, es… es… Ehm, bueno, es grande, ¿y qué?, mejor sigamos con la historia…

Pinkie Pie estaba sorprendida y boqui-abierta cuando su boca fue cerrada delicadamente por Donut.

Donut: Tranquila Pinkie, no hay moscas por aquí, pero si mantienes tu boca abierta créeme que llegaran en seguida… en fin, este lugar, es conocido vulgarmente como "Caseta", pero, su nombre original es… ¡La Tardis!, Ehm, olvide lo que significan esas letras, pero está relacionado al espacio-tiempo, bueno, eso es todo lo que debes saber, mientras tanto, puedes dormir en donde a ti te plazca, a final de cuentas, hay muchas habitaciones donde elegir, bueno, hay una mesa por ahí, y hay alimentos, servicio de agua ilimitado, así como electricidad y víveres, en fin, mañana trabajamos, así que por ahora descansa, si trabajas bien, tendrás buena paga, bueno, hasta mañana…

Pinkie Pie: … Ehm si… hasta mañana…

Pinkie Pie al principio había desconfiado de esos sementales, pero al ver que, quizá tenga un chance de rehacer su vida, todos sus malos pensamientos se habrían disipado, y Pinkamena, había vuelto a ser Pinkie Pie, la verdadera, Pinkamena Diane Pie… pero, ¿habrá sido una buena idea del todo que se halla unido a esa secta, club, o lo que sea?, ¿encontrara la felicidad y la paz? Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera yo, es… todo muy confuso…

_Bien, después de mucho tiempo, he logrado actualizar al 5º capitulo (creo) de esta maravillosa serie, a todo esto, hay un fondo de pantalla que cautiva con solo verlo… ¿el link dices?, oh si, el link, bueno, este es el link: __ www . themebeta node/63768_

_Oh, ¿Qué ha sido de UPSA?, fácil, aún está en progreso, pero, el capítulo que sigue es algo vergonzoso, debido a que fue escrito por un principiante, entonces, si será publicado, pero aun no, debemos avanzar más con los capítulos, o si no solo publicare un capítulo de UPSA cada mes, ¿y no quieren eso verdad… verdad?_


End file.
